HTF: Dead Silence
by Crimson Siege
Summary: Join the HTFs and OCs as they struggle to keep one another alive from the crazed killer and solve the murders.Will they ever be able to stop the killer and revive the rest of the happy tree friends?Or will they all die out in vain? No longer accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second attempt at another HTF fanfic. :D**

**_You'll scare the readers with that silly smile of yours_**

**Oh shut it Yoku. Anywho, my first HTF fanfic is called: HTF: Island Of Death, you guys should check it out :D  
Anyway, I am accepting OCs, maximum three per submission. It is, however, opened to 20 slots-**

**_That's a LOT. You sure you can handle it, kid?_**

**Who're you calling a kid? And yes, I sure as hell can handle it, buster.**

**Anyway, details at the end of this chapter. **

**Those who want in, _MUST_ pm me, if not, I won't accept your OCs. Disclaimer please, Yoku.**

**_The little girl _HEY! _ Does not own HTF. Mondo Magic does._**

* * *

Chapter One

A gentle breeze blew through the dark alley, not minding the poor mime that was passing through it as he shivered in the cold night air. The dripping of water from the rusty pipes echoed eerily and the mime promptly smacked himself silly in the face for even allowing the moose to convince him to help him at the store till late at night.

There was a soft rustling then a loud clang as the mime froze immediately. His eyes darted to the left before releasing a sigh of relief. An orange tabby had been looking through a trash can for food when the metal lid had slipped off, crashing onto the ground. He waggled his finger at the tabby who meowed loudly before patting it's head. The tabby purred for a few seconds before it's ears perked slightly. Yellow eyes seemed to glare behind the mime as the cat began hissing.

The mime looked back and saw nothing, but his nerves got the better of him and he quickly turned onto his heels and took off into the street lights. The mime, a purple deer in mime clothings, ran towards the park. All he had to do was go through that park and he would be home safe again.

* * *

_The cat had tried to warn that boy. I'm pretty sure of that. Well, too bad he didn't noticed it. Ah well, since he has started to run off...I might as well start the game now right?_

_The tabby hissed at me and I stared at it for one last time before swiping a claw at its face. How nice to see that blood dripping from the mangled face as the body dropped with a delicious soft thump before I tore away at the head, allowing a fountain of blood to splurt out from it. I smiled at the crimson liquid. What beautiful color it lets out. The color of life...and **Death**._

_A deep chuckle escaped from my lips._

_ Surely I can do some more fun with this carcass right?_

_ Alas, I have no time to waste, I thought begrudgingly. I must get to the mime before he gets away from me. The game of cat and mouse has finally begun!_

_I quickly, and silently followed the nervous mime into the park, trying to hold back my laughter as I dodged and hid behind bushes and trees, watching him look to and fro from one tree to another. Oh what fun it is to toy around with him!_

**_SNAP_**

_I looked down on the broken twig that I had stepped on and cursed silently. Then I looked up and saw the deer watch me, relief washing over his face as he made his way towards me before stopping. Slowly, and carefully, he turned around and ran towards the exit gate._

_Now...I wonder what made him do that?_

_**Squish**  
_

_Something wet and sticky made me observe my paws. Aw shucks. The claws are out and there's still blood on it. I shrugged as I charged towards the panicking mime, smiling slowly as I raised an arm into the air before bringing it down._

* * *

The mime let out a cry of pain as something sharp slashed at his back.

He fell down onto the floor before rolling over to avoid the next attack. Unfortunately, his legs got pinned down before he could manage it so he pulled up his arms to protect himself. Warm blood splattered onto his face as his mangled arms dropped beside him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The killer let out a loud, satisfied laughter and lifted up both its legs from the mime's. Finally free from the hold, he kicked the killer in the groin and watched it double in pain.

He got up and ran, ignoring the stinging pain from his dangling arms. His eyes concentrated on the exit gate of the park, '_Almost there Mime!_ '

"Oh no you don't!" The killer snarled, hitting the mime in the head, causing him to lurch forward and fall face first to the ground. The mime groaned and felt something sharp embedded in his torso. Looking back, the killer had begun the procedure of cutting his thighs using a scalpel with accurate persicion. He yelped when the killer had sliced open his stomach, watching with glee as the contents spilled out onto the ground. The pavement turned red from the blood that flowed freely from the amputated legs.

The mime groaned from the pain and felt his life energy draining out. His eyes twitched as he faced his killer, who eyed him hungrily. It licked its lips as it began the work of gouging out the left eye then the right, all the while enjoying his silent screaming in the process. As more blood spilled onto the concrete floor, the mime felt himself being dragged on, his guts had been stuffed back inside his stomach but it still spilled out anyway.

He knew he had little time left so he gurgled, pink forth coming out from his nose and mouth. The killer, however, knew what he was trying to say. It grinned, "Why do I do this? Humn...I have no idea, really. All I know is that it's fun, exhilarating and very artistic. Here, I know you can't see but I've decorated this wee big tree and once I've done decorating it like a Christmas tree, it'd be the best masterpiece ever!"

It paused before dipping down to grab the dying deer's head, "And don't worry, you won't be able to come back to life again once I'm done with you."

With that said, it kissed the lifeless mime's lips before dropping it back to the ground. It pulled out the intestines and tore it off from the inside before draping them over the oak, laughing giddily at the sight of blood trickling down the branch. Laughing, it hurriedly went back and tore away at the head before placing it on the top of the tree, like a star ornament.

'_Humn...what do I do with the body now..._' eyeing the tree, an idea struck in its mind and the killer cackled, "Oh! I'm such a genius! Now I know how much the town folks will love me!"

The killer went over to the body and slowly broke the ribs until the stuck out of the body, almost like wings. Then with bloodied paws, the killer grabbed what's left of the dangling arms and hung it on a lamppost besides the tree. Then it took out a glowing blue ball and placed it inside the dangling body. It glowed brightly before the light fade away, leaving a rock inside. The killer smiled, then nodded. A masterpiece indeed. It stood there, admiring its work when a loud rustle redirected its attention to a green otter. Golden eyes clashed with shadowed ones. The otter gulped while the killer grinned a twisted, demented scowl.

The otter ran out of the gate, half-hobbling, half-running and the killer laughed loudly, which sounded much more like a hyena laughing, "Oh my! Oh my! I can't let anybody know what had happened here..." it paused to look at the tree, it's lips twisted up into a curled smile as it chuckled, "Well, at least I can't let _anyone_ know who the _real killer_ is now _can I__?_"

And with a demented smile, the killer slunk off into the darkness...

* * *

**Name:**

**Age: (Between 12-25)**

**Species: (No robots, no insects, DEFINITELY not human, no fishes.)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Short Bio:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love interests(if there are any)**

* * *

**Anyway...First chapter:**

**Name: Mime**

**Species: Purple reindeer**

**Status: dead: Bloody X'mas decoration**

* * *

**Ah yes...so the mime is dead...I wonder how the otter will survive? And who will die next humn?**

**Now remember guys, _only 20 slots are open_ and once it hits 20, the submission will be _closed._**

**So anywho, review is _much __appreciated_ and I accept criticism. But not to the point where it pisses me off _and I- I mean, WE come  
hunting _for you.**

**Well then, see you guys next time!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXOXO**

**Crimson Siege**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! There's so little review here :( But yeah! There is about...uhm...5 OC submissions...YAAAY! :D**

**_That means there's about 15 slots left huh?_  
**

**Yup! So I would like to remind you guys yet again that I will only accept OCs through PM.**

**_And that any OCs submitted through the review section will be completely ignored_**

**Yes, that's correct Yoku. And, for those who have submitted their OC, I suggest you guys put this story on your story alert list so that you guys can find out what happens to your OC in this story. Without further ado, Yoku, disclaimer please.**

**_I clearly remembered saying this. The little girl _I AM NOT LITTLE! _does not own Happy Tree Friends. It'd be a total nightmare if she does._  
**

**-drags myself to the emo corner-**

**Why are you so mean... *sniffles***

* * *

Chapter Two

He wiped his paw over his face, wiping his sweat off to see if the coast was clear. Letting out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had kept in, the otter slid down against the wall, still thinking about the incident back in the park. The last moments of the mime was really unfortunate as the scene kept replaying itself in his mind. He placed a paw onto his face, rubbing his temples as he tried to think properly, his haggard breathing came in slow, painful puffs of white. He knew he shouldn't have gone over to the bar to get some drinks. He _knew_ it was stupid of him to get more then _just_ a couple of beers. The otter groaned, scratching his face with his hook.

A rustling noise caught his attention and the otter looked to his left on high alert. He wasn't going to get caught by that kid.

_**NO**_

He will **NOT** die like how the mime had. And if he were to, there is no way he is going _down_ without a fight. But for now, he decided to sneak away and escape while he still can. After all, those words continued to repeat itself in his mind.

_"Y__ou won't be able to come back to life again once I'm done with you."_

"Like as if I'd let you get to me that easily," the otter whispered, backing away when he noticed a shadow looming above him. Out came a deep chuckle that sounded insane to the otter as the owner of the shadow mused, "Ooooh...really now?" "Wha-" The otter didn't get to say anything as a spiked wood made it's way through his head, ending his life quickly.

But no, it didn't just end there.

* * *

_Silly Russel. He actually thought that he could escape from me. Well...he could but..._

_I chuckled, pulling out the wood that I had impaled it through his head. Brain matter stuck itself onto the wood as blood continued to drip down both from my weapon and the dead pirate. It's not like I like that guy in the first place anyway. He was one of the reasons why I had to die a tragic death the entire time so now, I'll return that favor. But this time...he's not going to come back alive at all. Oh no. I'll make sure of that._

_But before that, I think I might just have some fun with this corpse. A grin wound it's way up my lips as a giggle escaped from my lips. Aha...let's see what kind of art I'd be able to use with his body...  
_

_I walked over to where his hook is, inspecting it before getting out my bowie knife, digging it into the wrist as I slowly cut of the arm. His body twitched a little and I got back up, still holding onto the hook. I drew in a sharp breath as I watched his chest rise up and down slowly. His one good eye stared at me wide-eyed as his mouth, or what was left of it, spoke in a ghastly wheeze, "Yer not gettin' away s-so easily young lad," Russel breathed in deeply this time before continuing, "Yer a witch I tell you -wheeze- how can you do this to us?" _

_At that point, when he said that, I ceased my growling, taking out a glowing blue rock from my backpack, I crouched down to meet him eye-level, "Well let's see...I hate it when I had to die almost everyday because of you guys- and in the most painful way possible too-" "Why -wheeze- Mime though?" He gasped when I took out a scalpel and sliced his chest open, careful to avoid injuring any major vessels or the organs. I placed my face against his messy face and whispered, "I wanted to test it on him and see what happens first. Not only that...he creeps me out. I never did like mimes you know. And why you? First off, I hate pirates, secondly, I don't like you and third, you're a witness to a murder scene and I can't just let you off that easily."_

_Russel whimpered, "And what if it doesn't work then?" "Oh, it's proven to work all right. I got this from a friend of mine..." I chuckled. I would never come unprepared._

_His eyes widened and he begged, "Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone. We can compromise!" _

_"You're about to die anyway..." I mumbled quietly as I worked my way around his heart, still keeping him alive. His voice cracked, "Please! I don't want to die forever! I WAN'T TO COME BACK ALI- MMPH!" _

_I cupped my paw over his mouth and hissed at him, "Shut up! Someone might hear you!" _

_Even though I said that, there was no way I could forgive myself for killing him because in truth, I kind of liked Russel. I view him more like a dad, even though he did cause me to die a painful death. That's why I decided to make his death a quick one but NO, he just _had_ to fight for his life. And besides...there was no turning back now that I have gone this far. I've become more and more like Flippy in less then two hours. I stared into his dying eyes one last time before dropping the blue rock into his heart. A tear slid down both mine and his as I watched the light flicker away from inside his heart. I turned to lock eyes with him. The brightness in his eyes soon died away leaving a dull, pupiless ones. I choked back a sob and staggered backwards. It hurts a lot to see a father-figure die in front of me yet there was nothing that I can do about it._

_I walked over to his dead body, still shaking from the whole killing-thing and crouched down again. I placed my lips against his blood-matted fur and kissed his forehead, the one that was clear of any injuries and without a hole in it. I laid my face against his now dead heart and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Russel. I had to. You know I had to. You shouldn't have been there...you should have just stayed hidden and hide away from me...it's not my fault now that you're dead..."_

_I turned around and placed the hook into my bag, "I'm gonna keep this pirate and I'm gonna miss ya..."_

_Quickly and silently, I disappeared into the night..._

* * *

**_~The next day~_ **

A raccoon-dog hybrid stepped out from the bakery store and made her way towards her house, letting out a sigh. She looked into a mirror that was placed inside a clothing store, staring at herself as she straightened her long collar shirt and dust off her dress pants. Today, like any normal day, she had decided to get some cakes, go back to her house, tend to the garden and even thought of cleaning her house.

Again.

She face-palmed. She had only moved in into Happy Tree Ville about a week ago to escape her normal life and to seek new adventures here. Unfortunately, she was disappointed by the level of normality in this town and cursed herself for agreeing with her mother to move out here alone.

"God I hate normal life!" The teenager exclaimed, swinging her fists into the air, completely forgetting that her cake was still in her hands. The girl watched her cake slipped out from her hands and land onto a black bear. She froze and bit her lips. Quickly, she ran towards the bear to apologize, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear-"

The black bear simply wiped off the cake off his face with a napkin that the hybrid had offered, letting out a chuckle as he did so. Alina eyed the bear, taking in his appearance. He had black unruly hair that had streaks of red. He wore a simple blue army jacket, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Alina also noticed the many dog tags that he had around his neck and gave a mental note about the piercing that he had on his tongue. That's when she realized that he was talking to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying," she stuttered, embarrassed that she had gone off into a daze when he was talking to her. He let out another chuckle and said, "No, it's alright young lady. Let me introduce myself again miss, my name is Night Falls. And I'm a friend of Flippy's you see. I just moved in here a while ago and I'm rather lost."

Alina smiled, 'This bear is a rather charming guy and he even has this awesome Russian accent. But he sure has a weird name.'

She turned pink and spluttered when she forgot to introduce herself, "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm Alina as for the cake, I'm really sorry! I just moved in too, about a week ago. I'm pretty new to this place so I'm not sure that I might be of help to you but..." the hybrid turned around to see anyone familiar and spot a brown-haired puma who walked out of the clothing store. Beaming brightly, Alina called out to the puma, "Hey Moku!"

Said puma turned around with a bored look in her eyes. The girl had just gotten out from the store to get some clothings for a certain porcupine since she had asked for help and was on her way to the bakery to get some chocolate chips cookies. She wore a black baggy jacket that had a hoodie and a black skirt. She had black combat boots on that are spiked at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, black buckled-arm warmers and her tail that was tipped with black curled in to become a club. She ran a paw through her wavy yet spiky brown hair as her ears, that was tipped with black and had silver cuff earrings on both ears, twitched.

She tried to recall the girl's name and when she did, quickly made her way towards the black bear, whom she has never met before, and the hybrid, "Hello there Alina."

Night Falls stared at the girl's sandy brown face, her facial that was a white while the rest was a sandy brown. Her eyes were a sharp, dull emerald that bore into his very soul and there was a weird black triangular marking that went from her eyelids upwards. Alina grinned and introduced the black bear to Moku, "Moku, this is Night Falls and he is pretty new to this town. He's a friend of Flippy's so if you could, could you show him around?"

Moku shrugged, "Okay."

Just as they were about to leave from the spot, a loud shriek caught their attention. Moku was the first one to react as she slung the plastic bags over her shoulder. Turning to look at the two OCs, she gave them a stern order, "Stay here."

"OMEN!" The puma let out a roar and a large crow flew down, perching on top of the girl's head as she ran at full speed towards the park. Alina stared at Night Falls, as did he and both nodded. There was no way they're going to get something like this pass.

'_Finally! An adventure!_ ' Alina thought giddily as they tried to catch up with the speeding puma.

Turning to their left, they continued to tail the puma until they reached a park. They passed by a dark blue fox wearing a black tank top with a blue star in the middle and sporting a black fedora with sky blue rims. He was busy emptying his stomach, apparently.

Night Falls tapped him on the shoulder and the fox got up, wiping away his mouth, "Y-yes?"

"What's going on in there?" Alina gestured at the crowd and almost instantly, the blue fox turned green in the face again, "Ugh...it's a...murder..."

He turned back again and continued to puke. Alina and Night Falls turned towards the crowd and made their way through. What they saw, was no pretty sight. Immediately, Alina could feel her breakfast at her throat as she cupped her mouth to stop herself from puking. Hanging high up in the tree, decorated like a Christmas tree, was the innards and the head of a certain mime. Night Falls was used to seeing this kind of stuff, considering how he was in the Navy Seals and all but...it sickens him to see something like this. A yellow bunny walked up towards them with a worried look on his face. He had pink bunny slippers and a cream colored tuff on his head.

"Have you guys seen a dark blue fox around?" he asked and Alina pointed at the gates. He rushed towards the fox, "Oh Bailey!"

"Oh man...who let the puma in here for?" A fox cried out as she held a gun towards a certain puma. She was all back except for her chest, stomach, her paws and the tips of her ears and tail. She wore a blue crystal outlined in gold which hangs off a gold chain. Her eyes had a light blue outline and a dark blue center.

Alina rushed forwards and blocked the view between the fox and the puma, "What do you think you're doing? I won't let you harm Moku!"

A purple beaver with buck tooth came up and pushed the hybrid away, "Listen here _freak, _that ain't Moku dumbass. That's Sai."

Alina glared at Toothy who only shrugged back before looking at the puma. She still looked like Moku, but her appearance had changed drastically. Her brown hair was a lot spikier than usual and she wore a black tank top and white, black-printed skull boxers. Her tail had uncurled to become sword-like. She still had on her black combat boots, fingerless gloves and the arm warmers though. What scared her was the ruby eyes and the senile way her lips twisted up into a smirk. The puma nod impatiently before inspecting the corpse, "Don't worry Nikki. I'm not here to hurt you guys or anything...I'm just here on behalf of Moku...let's see...the mime seems to be a shabby state but," she swiped a blood off and tasted it, causing the others to back away from her as she continued with her little investigation, "seems like this murder happened just last night."

A blue anteater, wearing geeky specs and a lab coat came out forward, "If that's the case...then how in the hell did he not come back to life?"

Sai glanced back at the anteater before letting her tail enter the corpse's body and taking out a rock. She signaled to the anteater who rushed forwards to hand her a plastic seal bag. The girl plopped it into the bag before chucking it bag to the anteater. She stretched her arms before saying, "Why don't you find out about that stone Sniffles and maybe we'll get our killer."

"A stone, really?" This time a pink chipmunk ask, a red ribbon settled on her head.

Nikki cut in almost immediately, "Well...since it's the _only_ evidence we have, I guess we have no choice."

Sai turned back to look at the corpse before turning towards a blue moose with yellow antlers, "Lumpy, help me give this lad a proper burial."

"Where's Flippy? Isn't he suppose to be here?" Everybody turned around to see the blue fox charging towards the puma who gingerly replied back, "Flippy was away last night and he just came back so I call the shots here," she immediately silenced the fox, "And Bailey, Splendid is away at Japan, saving them. And if you're wondering where I was and how this," she poked her thumb towards the dead mime, "could not be avoided. I'll have to remind you that I was on a three day 'trip' in Japan and just got back early this morning."

Bailey continued to seethe quietly before turned onto his heels with Cuddles and Toothy running after him.

Alina stared at Sai before saying, "So...what now? Mok- I mean, Sai?"

Night Falls stood by at the side, nodding silently. Sai blinked and opened her mouth but was cut off by the crowing of her pet.

It landed on her open arm and nuzzled it's beak against her face. It cawed about three times, causing the girl's ruby eyes to widen in alarm.

"WHAT?" came her hissing reply and the crow instinctively flew away, landing on the lamppost instead. Nikki rushed to her side, "What is it Sai?"

Her eyes slowly changed back into an emerald and she got her jacket and skirt out from the plastic bag and wore them before eyeing the rest warily, "Omen found another body." "What? Who!" The chipmunk demanded. Two dead bodies in one day was a bad sign. Sniffles too, redirected his attention to the puma who explained, "It's Russel. Or what is left of him."

A few gasps went around the group and they remained on high alert as Moku gave out her instruction, "Giggles, I want you to have every one of the town folks to gather in the Town Hall in two hours now," Giggles nodded and ran off to get everybody, "Nikki, I want you to contact Flippy and tell him to go straight to the Town Hall. Ask him to avoid both the park and section H then I want you to meet us at that place," the fox gave a stiff nod before taking out a cell phone to give the war veteran a call, "Sniffles, you're coming with me. You too Lumpy," Sniffles grabbed his bag and salute while Lumpy just nod dumbly. Then turning towards the bear and the hybrid, she said, "You guys. I told you to stay at those shops and you didn't listen to me. Go back to th-"

"Nu-uh! We're coming with you guys!" Alina argued and was silenced with a harsh glare directed by the puma. Night Falls growled, "I'm in the Navy Seals so I'm sure I'll be of some help. Why don't you just let the miss help?"

Moku, unfazed by the growling that Night Falls did, twitched slightly, unpleased by the fact that these two would not listen to her. For a while, the three of them held a staring contest, neither would budge. Finally, the puma let out a weary sigh, rubbing her temples, "FINE. But, stay close understand? The murderer is still on the loose so I don't want any of you guys to go missing and get yourselves killed got it?"

The two OCs grinned happily as they quietly followed the three residents of HTF to the crime scene.

_**\(OAO)/-(=3=)o|-(=_=)|**_

_**Meanwhile with Giggles...** _

She had finally managed to get almost all of the Town Folks to gather at the Town's Hall and much to her great displeasure, she had to convince one last guy to attend the emergency meeting. She stared at the main library in front of her, unwilling to enter- Not because there were some monsters inside or for the fact that the killer might be inside, waiting-

'_Wait...maybe he's the killer-_' She shook the nasty accusation out from her mind. Now's not the time to point fingers at anyone Giggles!, she reminded herself, It's an emergency and he needs to be informed too. Still, she was wary and placed her very best guard. The pink chipmunk suck in a breath as the dreaded feeling around her. As she opened the doors, one thought went through her mind, '_I just hope that he isn't the killer..._'

DJ took out a book from the shelves quite randomly and read it. A sigh escaped from his lips as he placed it back in its correct reference. DJ is a Burmese cat, a grey one to be exact. His face, chest and paws were white, not that you can see them considering the fact that he decided to change his outfit a little. Instead of _just_ wearing his jeans shorts, he decided to wear on a white zipper-vest, unzipped, and matching shoes. The accessories that he wore were still the same though. His black-purple goggles, that were only for show, is still perched up around his forehead- causing his hair to become (almost permanently) a messy fauxhawk of sorts. He is still, though, the same cynical and sarcastic bastard that Giggles loves to hate. Not that DJ cares. He shares the same feelings as her. The moment he saw her, he hated her on the spot, having to hear her constant happy babblings about her life or her annoying gossips.

'_Good grief, I just hope one day, she'd die a permanent death and never come back alive-_' His thoughts stopped in it's tracks when he spotted the pink chipmunk walking straight over to him and he groaned inwardly. He should seriously think less and work more. His eyes caught her sluggish movements, as if she was trying to test to see if he would attack her. This made him twitch as he eyed her lazily. He continued observing her, seeing the wary look in her eyes as if he were some predator- Okay, _now_ he _really_ wants to stab her in the eye.

"Stop with this game little chipmunk. I have no time for any of that considering that I'm on duty today," the older man drawled as he grabbed another book from the trolley and placed it into a shelve. Giggles could only huff in annoyance, "Well I'm sorry for distracting you from your work Mr Kitty-I'm-The-King-Of-Douchebags."

_OUCH_

She struck low this time and the cat glowered at her, poking a claw at her forehead but not enough to damage her, "Now you listen here you pussy mouth, don't go around potty-talking to someone whom you know you shouldn't even mess with." "Right, as if you could hurt me. Why, I bet even _Cub_ could beat the raccoon twins up," the chipmunk sneered to which the cat glared at. True, in terms of physical strength, DJ can't even beat Handy to a pulp even if he tried to and he _really_ resent that comment. Growling angrily at her, he swiped a claw at her, stopping at mere inches before it could hit her 'pretty' face.

DJ turned his back on her and proceed to the trolley, placing the books as fast as he could into the shelves.

Giggles sighed, she was supposed to inform him of the meeting, _not_ arguing with him. Licking her lips, she tried again, "So um...Sai announced an emergency meeting at the Town's Hall and everybody's supposed to be there. This is done under her orders."

He looked up, the single piece of news perked his interest. Surely whatever that the puma has got to announce must be very serious yes? That, or this thing must be another of those mindfuck games of hers. Putting away the trolley, DJ turned to look at Giggles and spoke, voice filled with curiosity, "What is it about?" "Oh, some murder cases," the chipmunk shrugged. DJ stood there, baffled, "Some murder cases? For fuck's sake! Those dead people will probably come back to life again! Why should she even care about a little deaths?"

Giggles eyes hardened, growing serious this time, "Well, that's because this isn't _just_ any murder cases DJ. Two of our good friends are dead and Sai said there's no possible way they'd come back alive. It's puzzling, considering the fact that they had died withing the boundary and that their timing of death was last night."

The cat froze. He had heard stories that if anybody dies outside the boundaries they would stay dead forever. But this doesn't seem to be the case. It appears that they weren't revived back the next day and had stayed dead after being killed. A permanent death perhaps? Maybe, and that thought seemed to chill him to the bone. He glanced back at the chipmunk and muttered quietly, "Who was killed?"

"Mime and Russel. We found Mime in the park and Russel was later found by Omen, fifteen minutes after we found the reindeer," she decided to skip on the part where the mime was hung up like some Christmas decoration, as it forced some unpleasant images in her head. Not that she can get rid of them now.

DJ pondered about in his thoughts. He does not know of anyone in Happy Tree Ville that bears a grudge against the two-

Scratch that. He doesn't know of _anyone_ that bears a grudge against the mime. The pirate, he can understand. Even had to die under the careless pirate's watch.

He opened his lips to speak, "Alright. I'll go. If what you say is true, then it's better I attend the meeting."

Giggles smirked and DJ's left eye twitched, not liking the way she was staring at him. If only he could get out his golden desert eagle somehow...

"Good. On the way there, could you please pick Flaky up? And avoid section H. You know how close Flaky is to the pirate right? They're like father and daughter," DJ opened his mouth to protest but Giggles cut him off immediately, "This is under Sai's orders. She needs somebody to be able to guard her well. You know what happens if you try to defy her orders right? I mean, she _IS_ one of the top three fighters and killers in Happy Tree Ville after all~" she paused to see the worried look on his face as she continued, "She's a master at deceit too so there's no way you could lie your way out. Remember the last time when she gave you a simple job and you didn't follow?"

He winced from the memory. Who wouldn't?

She was furious when she found out that he had failed trying to stop the raccoon twins from stealing the kryptonut and to have her chase them down so that they would not weaken the blue superhero. After all, she had made an alliance with the war veteran and superhero to help out when she can. In then, she gave him an equally severe punishment as well for not being attentive. She had pulled his claws using a tweezer, skin him alive, pluck out his teeth and cut his tail, only to have it to tie around him and having him up onto a pole for days, letting the carrion eaters to feed on him, _ALIVE_.

All in all, he blamed the stupid raccoons for knocking him out from behind.

Still, he didn't want to have to go through the same torture again so he naively agreed to it. This caused the chipmunk to snicker as she got out from the library. When she told him that he was given direct orders to escort the red porcupine, it was a lie. To be honest, she had only wanted to see his reactions but _damn!_ _  
_

His expression was priceless.

"Somebody! HELP!" Giggles looked at the corners and spotted Flaky fleeing away from someone. A dark shadow followed after her and the pink chipmunk stood there, shaken. After a few seconds, she decided to get for help and spotted her boyfriend, Cuddles.

"Cuddles! Over here!" Giggles waved frantically at him as he ran towards her, his face showing a worried look on it, "What's wrong Gigs?"

"Something's happened to Flaky! I saw someone chasing after her! They went to that creepy old mansion up there," the chipmunk pointed at a hill where a lone mansion stood and Cuddles growled, "We should do something about it. Giggles, I want you to go over to Flippy and stay there you get me?"

Giggles nodded and watched him race over to the mansion, "Be careful Cuddles!"

* * *

_**Name: Russel**_

_**Species: Green Otter**_

_**Age: Somewhere in his thirties**_

_**Status: Dead; Forgive me not, dear Russel.**_

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter!**

**_It's the longest so far_  
**

**I have to say, I'm pretty entertained by this chapter ya know?**

**_Well, that's because you'd be entertained by anything_  
**

**H-hey! That's not true! Anyways, please review! Your review is very much appreciated!**

**_We don't mind any criticism. Just don't go too far to the point where you pull our dear Authoress into depression again._**

**Anywho, I would like to thank a few authors for submitting their awesome OCs in here;**

**-DJ Shifty (DJ)**

**-MkAd07 (Alina)**

**-Pedro-IS-Madi12 (Night Falls - Your OC has some cool name there)**

**-thereseisweetheart (Nikki)**

**and x-Yellowstar-x (Bailey)**

**I own Moku/Sai and Omen yeah. Till then, see you guys next time!**

**Peace out**

**XOXOXO**

**Crimson Siege and _Yoku_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seems like I've lost track of time...**

**_Again?_  
**

**Well...yeah...Anyways, ****I read the reviews here and for a second there, I actually thought that you guys had already figured out the killer- Well technically, one of you guys already figured out who the culprit is. The killer had already been revealed in the second chapter.**

_**Why are you telling them this?**_

**Because I want to? Besides, I might just reveal the killer in this chapter, but there's no telling what my brilliant mind is going to do :D**

_**Whatever, would you like me to do the disclaimers?**_

**Oh yes please! But no funny business Yoku. And that means no making fun of me.**

_**M'kays. Crimson Siege does not own Happy Tree Friends. Because if she did, I would have died laughing...**_

**...**

_**It was a compliment**_

**Right...of course it was**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Somehow, it seems that Cuddles ended up following me instead of that pink bitch. This is SO not what I had planed to happen. But...I guess most plan don't always go as we expect it to go huh? _

_I hid behind the huge, bulky door, eyeing my new prey. It wasn't Giggles, but instead, the yellow rabbit. I have nothing against him really, he's like a brother to me but that rabbit did cause me a few deaths and had stood up for that pink chipmunk when I accused her of many other things that isn't related to anything else other than some pranks that she did._

_Those lover birds are getting on my nerves and this is one good way in getting back at them. Especially _her.

* * *

_**Who is the killer? Do you think you can find that killer? I doubt you know me that well...**_

* * *

Cuddles looked around cautiously, holding back the urge to let out a scream as he brushed the cobwebs from his face. He really _hate_ this place. But one thing Cuddles can tell was that, the killer _really_ knew where to finish off his victims. Now all he needs to do is to find Flaky and get her away from the killer.

There was a loud bang, and a loud scream echoed down the dark hallway. Cuddles eyed the dark space in front of her, cold sweat dripping down his furry cheeks. Then a glimpse of red ran past him, making him shriek as another shadow ran past him as well, seemingly to chase after him. Cuddles fell down to the ground, panting loudly, feeling the fear rushing in his blood.

He looked back at the door that he came through and the rest of the mansion. He could just get out of the house and leave Flaky behind...

His face twisted horribly both from fear and disgusted anger. Flaky was his best friend, there was no way he could leave her behind. No way at all!

But...

_What if I die along with her?_

His complexion grew pale as when he thought about death. But...they will come back to life...right?

Cuddles ran into a vacant room and spotted Flaky, shivering at a corner, crying to herself. "F-Flaky? Are you alright? We need to get the hell out of here before he gets us!" The rabbit grabbed Flaky and proceeded to drag her out of the room and towards the exit. Only to be blocked by the killer who let out a cackle, brandishing its knife in the air. His grip around Flaky's wrist tightened and the porcupine winced in pain. He pulled her away from the killer and pushed her behind him. Gritting his teeth, the rabbit half-whispered, half-snarled at her, "When I give you the signal, I want you to get out of here!"

Choking back a sob, the girl nodded and placed her wet face against his back, "I-I'm sorry, Cuddles."

"Don't worry, you're always getting into trouble, and you can always count on me to save you. Besides, you're like my little sister so I'll do everything in my power to protect you!" Cuddles grinned before growling out a 'NOW!' to the scrambling porcupine. He held to his ground, glaring at the huge shadow in front of him as it raised the knife up into the air before bringing it down. Cuddles quickly dodged the attack, rolling onto the ground before getting up. He ran past a few rooms before running up the unstable staircase. Jumping about to avoid falling to his death, the rabbit managed to get to the second level before getting into a room, locking it. The rabbit looked around the room, clearing away some of the objects that had been placed around messily. Dust covered the entire room though he could not see that well in the dark.

There was a loud bang against the door which made the rabbit jumped in fright. Cuddles stared at the door, knowing full well that the killer was outside. The banging continued to bang then it went deathly silent.

A voice rumbled from the outside, one that sound so ghastly and terrible that it made Cuddles bones rattle (**=w=**).

"Oh little rabbit...I _know_ you're in there...don't worry...once I get in...I'll show you how _FUN_ my world can _truly be._"

Cuddles shuddered, whimpering as he turned around to look for a light source. He fumbled about in the dark, groping here and there for _anything_that could light up the whole room for him to see. His hands brushed against something furry and he immediately withdrew his hands away, chuckling nervously, "Oh, hey...sorry."

"Here, you might want to use this," Cuddles graciously accepted the candle and match, lighting the candle up before breaking into cold sweat when the person chuckled evilly.

* * *

_I chuckled lightly, completely amused by the horrified look that had somehow managed to find it's way onto his face. And he thought that he could lock me up for good. Unfortunately for him, I have done my research about the house so I knew every nook and cranny of this mansion. I managed to get into this room through a secret door that happens to be a direct link to this room. Although, now...it seems like his time is up._

_I lunged at him, making him drop the candle onto the floor, snuffing it up almost immediately. At least, that's what I thought. I snarled at him, baring my slightly sharpened fangs at him- even though I know that it was obvious that he could not see me. My eyes glowed a crimson red, allowing me to see clearly in the dark. Now where is that littlle, yellow son of a bit-_

_Something slammed into my ribcage hard and I was forced to jump back a few feet away, coughing out blood as I did so. _

_"You son of a bitch!" I let out another- ehem - squeaky roar and allowed my claws to protrude out from them hiding place. I had actually thought about sparing him alive and make him into my personal servant. Brother or not, this bastard is going down **HARD**. I ran towards him, dodging stray boxes on the floor and the items that he threw at me. I jumped up high enough and clung onto the chandelier above him. Eyeing my prey, I licked my lips in anticipation before letting go of my grip on the chandelier and aiming my extended claws at him. Unfortunately for me, he seemed to have predicted this and quickly moved out of the way as I dived straight and broke through the flooring below me. My entire body hurts like fuck but it was a good thing that there was not a scratch on me. Though, I'd probably broken a few ribs or so. _

_But still..._

_I looked upwards, growling angrily at the rabbit through the hole that I had caused. _

_That stupid bunny will die a slow and painful death. That, I can assure him. I scaled back up and got back into the room but then realized that he was gone. I grit my teeth, absolutely annoyed that my prey had gotten away. My ears twitched at the sound of the heavy door closing and I let out a loud snarl before jumping down from the second level to the first level. My nose detected a smell and my eyes darted towards the room that Cuddles had somehow escaped death and cursed loudly as I saw thick black smoke escape from the room. _

_It had reached throughout the whole mansion and my eyes began to water as I got out of the mansion in one piece. I saw the yellow rabbit from afar and decided to catch up with him, I slid past the trees and made my way towards the rabbit-_

_"Hey! Are you alright?" _

_Shit. I hid behind a wall and made my quick getaway._

* * *

**__****Eenie, minnie, miney, moe, catch a spider on the wall. Now you see me, now you don't, I'm the one to kill you all**

* * *

Flaky ran fan faster still, tears prickled down as she ran straight towards her house before somebody grabbed her paw.

"NO! Please! Don't hurt me!" The porcupine shrieked, her eyes closed as she let out a chocked sob. The grey Burmese lifted an eyebrow before pulling Flaky closer to him so that he could inspect her. There was a slight bruising on her left paw and DJ frowned slightly before sternly speaking, "What happened to you Flaky?"

The girl opened her eyes before letting out a sigh, yet the tears were still there. She shook her head and whimpered, "N-nothing...I...I just..."

"Whatever, we need to fix this right away. Giggles informed me that Sai's going to be making an announcement down the Town's Hall and I'm suppose to escort you there," the cat grumbled out the last part before taking out a bandage from his pocket and a bottle. He sprayed it's contents onto the girl's injured hands who winced at first before relaxing. Then he proceeded to wrap the bandages around her paw. Once done, he checked to see if he left any parts out before turning back to look at the shy porcupine, "It's nothing much, but this should help relieve the pain for a while."

Flaky stared at the bandaged paw and a small smile appeared. She glanced back up and muttered a soft 'thank you'. She was about to inquire more about the gathering when she spotted a certain army veteran walking towards them. Her features lit up immediately and upon seeing her reaction, DJ turned back to look as well and lifted an eyebrow at the green bear. His eyes then shifted next to the orange fox beside him. The fox was orange with white-tip paws, belly and ears. He wore a British-styled glasses, a long black scarf and a coal newsboy cap. What had caught DJ's attention was that the fox carried a katana behind his back. DJ assumed that this fox is new around this place so he decided to keep his mouth shut. For now.

"F-Flippy! Uhm...w-what are you d-doing here?" Flaky stuttered, stumbling a little when she tried to move forward. DJ caught her and brought her back up. He noted that the porcupine looked a little too tired and might be injured somewhere else other than her paws. Flippy quickly rushed to Flaky's side, "Hey, take it easy there Flakes. What's wrong with you? You look a little tired and burned out."

The porcupine flinched when he said that but let out a wry smile, "I-I'm fine...just a little tired..."

DJ continued to frown before looking back at the orange fox who stared back at him. For a while, the both of them had a staring contest before the fox put out a paw, "Hey, my name's Saimee! Nice to meet you!"

The cat stared back right at him, making no movements to introduce himself before slowly pulling Flaky with him, "Hey Flips, I'm gonna go to the gathering first- I suppose you've already been informed? If so, then me and Flaky will get going," when he saw the stare that the war veteran gave him, he quickly added, "Sai told me to escort her to the gathering...so...yeah, see ya."

Flippy watched the Burmese cat pull the porcupine away from him. His eyes twitched slightly before turning back to look at Saimee.

"We should just get going now, shouldn't we, Flippy?"

"Yeah."

**With Cuddles...**

"I guess it's my lucky day after all," he sighed, shivering when he remembered the part where he had readily accepted the candle from the killer as if accepting his death. It was a good thing that he worked as a daredevil. If not, he wouldn't have been able to dodged the attack. Still, it was a close one and he certainly felt Death's presence when the Killer tried to strike him down. He thanked his lucky stars that he was able to leave without a scratch.

"Cuddles! Oh my goodness! You're still alive! Thank the gods!" He turned to receive a bear hug from his girlfriend. Cuddles pat her back in an attempt to comfort her as she cried against his chest, "I thought we'd lost you!"

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"The mansion that you had apparently entered went up in flames," A purple squirrel came to view and sat on the bench, her head held high as she continued to observe the sky. Cuddles couldn't remember her name, but he knew that she was one of those few that had arrived in Happy Tree Ville about a week ago. She wore a pink T-shirt that had a large heart printed on it, baggy jeans and two black bows that went right behind her ears. If he remembered correctly, the girl had a crush on Russell and from what he had been informed on by Giggles, the poor pirate was found dead as well. A blue flying squirrel landed right beside Cuddles. He had a red mask on his face.

"Glad to see that you're still alive-" he began but was cut off by a grumpy raccoon, "And not permanently dead" Another one of Happy Tree Ville's newest addition. He wore a blue mask and had black stripes running down his back. He brought his white paws to his face before releasing a sigh, "When's old Flipster going to arrive?"

"Oh relax you grumpy old man-" A meerkat giggled when the raccoon growled and continued, "Flippy's gonna be here soon...though I hope nothing is holding him back...I need to get back to my baking!"

She had red fur with white striped-patterns going down her back and wore a cheerleader's outfit. Her hair is tied in two short pigtails with a black line of died bangs hanging over her right eye. She continued to giggle when a wolf tap her shoulder.

"Making sweets does not mean you're baking, Peppy," he grinned when she pulled a face at him. Cuddles stared at the black wolf who wore a brown vest, shorts and a native american headband. The eyepatch that the wolf wore was pretty interesting, but what intrigued him was the white diamond marking on his forehead. Cuddles remembered the day when Flippy had brought this wolf over. His name was Trippy and like Flippy, he 'trips' a **LOT**. He went into a killing frenzy whenever he smelled blood so the rabbit was glad that the wolf hadn't gone over to the park and witnessed the bloody scene. That was when he noticed the icy-cold stare that the yellow-eyed wolf gave him and the rabbit quickly moved away, nervous at the thought of being near him.

Just then, a red porcupine came into view, being dragged along by DJ who seemed pretty pissed off the moment he set his sight on a certain pink chipmunk. Cuddles quickly hugged the porcupine and let out a huge sigh of relief, bombarding the poor girl with questions that she could not seem to answer. She was still shaken after the whole ordeal and Cuddles was glad that he had managed to save her from getting killed. He turned to face DJ to say his thanks but the cat had already disappeared, probably going off to find a place where he can read his Stephen King book in peace.

Then two other people turned up, one that Cuddles recognize, and another that he has never seen before.

Flippy walked up to the stage with Splendid while Saimee stood beside the rest of the folks. Cuddles eyed the two people that were up on the stage as they whispered something to one another. Flippy had a concerned look on his face as he frowned while Splendid had a serious look on. Both seemed to be on high-alert today, more so when they had just come back from their duties and this problem came up.

Flippy walked towards the mic and tap it with his thumb, a slightly distressed aura seem to emit off from him as he spoke in quiet urgency, "Alright folks, there has been ...er...how do should I put it..." he turned to face Splendid who simply shrugged before clearing his throat, "Uh well...this is an emergency," at this point, low but loud whisperings went around the Town's Hall and the war vet's right eye twitched, "Okay guys, first thing first, please pay close attention and do not panic-"

Everybody began panicking the moment he said that and Flippy could only smack himself in the face for saying that. He made a second attempt to calm them down, "Uh...guys-"

Their noise level increased and the bear grew even more distressed then before. Splendid went forward and whispered something in the bear's ears. Said green bear covered his ears as gun shots were heard. Almost immediately, the silence took effect and everybody re-directed their stares on a certain grey Burmese who held a desert eagle in his right hand, his left holding a book.

"Please continue, Flippy," Trippy grinned and the green bear nodded before continuing, "There is a killer on the loose in the town and that person managed to end two of our residents life. Permanently," immediately, the tension starts to rise again and this time, the purple squirrel spoke up, "So what are we suppose to do know Flippy? What would happen should the killer strike again?"

"That's a good question Fluffy," Giggles suddenly spoke before turning to look at Flippy, "Flaky was chased by the killer just moments ago but luckily, Cuddles managed to save her," she pointed at Cuddles who shy away from the attention that he received from the others. Flippy stared at Flaky, shocked. The porcupine could only hide behind Belize the raccoon. Shaking his head, he continued, "The killer could be among us. I want everybody to stay indoors at night, maybe go over to a friend's house and stay there for extra security since the killer only targets one victim at a time."

"Like what had happened to Flaky, the killer probably hadn't expected someone to come in and help her therefore the reason for their escape," Splendid concluded but continued, "But, for extra caution, we would like to interview you all first, one by one. Don't worry, we don't bite," he said when he noticed Belize's glare and Peppy's nervous stare, "However, it would be best for all if you go back home at night with somebody to accompany you and to avoid dark places or alleyways. Also, it would be best if you guys don't go about accusing someone of the murders when we are still not sure as to who is behind all this. We don't want to create anymore mess as it is already alright?"

**_With Moku- er...I mean Sai and the rest..._**

The red-eyed puma poked the otter's head, unimpressed by the lack of injury. Sure it was messy, but it's still a clean kill. There was not much blood spilled and the body, she noted, had been sliced open cleanly, almost in the most surgical way, as if to avoid injuring any other vital organs. Alina was the first to spot the stone that had been placed inside Russel's heart that had been sliced open. It all came down to one point:

The rock had probably cancelled out the town's cursed ability to bring the Happy Tree Friend's back to life again.

Night stared at the puma before crouching down to inspect the corpse and spotted a strand of fur stuck on Russel's handless arm. Using a tweezer, the man picked it up and placed it inside a clear plastic bag that said 'Evidence' before handing it over to Sai who calmly stared at the fur before saying, "I'll inspect this. Since Sniffles is not here, considering the fact that he went back to investigate on the stones..."

Nikki pulled the trigger, shooting at a random trashcan, causing Night and Alina to look at her in surprise, "What happened?"

Lumpy quietly carried Russel's corpse back to Sniffles lab as per instructed by Sai. Said puma glared into the darkness, "I can see you hiding in the shadows there boy. Come out here now or I'll be forced to kill you."

Alina leaned in to Sai and whispered nervously, "And what happens if that guy is our killer?"

Nikki growled, her thumb on the trigger, ready to shoot the person's head off as Nightfalls pulled out a machete out of nowhere and pointed it at the darkness. Alina took out two rhinestones from her gun holsters that was placed around her thighs. Sai merely let her sword-like tail move forward, both in defense and offense position. It seemed like an epic battle, which probably is, and the mysterious person immediately jumped out from the shadows and landed behind Sai. Omen flew down and clawed at his eyes before dodging the man's swipe. His fur was a dark shade of black with a surprisingly bright neon green tummy and he had cat-like ears. His green eye glowed as the other was covered by a medical eyepatch and he had a black and neon green goggles around his neck with a green turtle necklace dangling form it. His spiky furry black tail tipped with neon green swung slowly. Interestingly enough, it looked more like a paintbrush. But what attracted the puma's attention were the fingerless gloves that he wore but instead of fingers, there were claws instead.

She did, however, noticed that he was about to attack her so before his claws could cause any damage on her, she defended herself with her tail. Pushing back the mystery man, she growled at him, but her face remained stoic. Omen flew over her, circling around as he wait for her orders. Her tail swished downwards, signalling to him to back down.

A smirk appeared on the man's face before he placed his (**Err...**) paw on his hips. He walk towards Sai but stopped shortly when the other three quickly positioned themselves beside the puma, weapons raised and pointed at their assailant. Sai, however, had an amused look on her face, "I've never seen you before...perhaps you're new...or maybe you just came in from the outside where the boundary ends. Whatever it is, it would help us all if you could tell us your name."

He scratched his chin with his claw, a playful smirk plastered on his face as he considered Sai's request. Closing an eye, the man grinned, "Name's U. That's all I can tell you for now..."

Alina growled and was about to fire when Night stopped her with his machete, "What are you here for, U?"

The man shrugged before moving backwards, "Nothing much, I got bored," a grin appeared on his face, "However, what I can tell you for sure is that...the killer will be making her move soon...so you better get prepared..."

"Wait? Her? You mean you know who the killer is?" Nikki shouted as U shrugged again, "Who's to say? It might be anyone after all..."

He quickly made a run for it and Alina moved but stopped only when Sai told her to do so.

"Omen, follow him. Don't let him out of your sight," Sai said as she turned to face the rest of the group, "For now, we should go back to see Flippy and Splendid-"

"You know the culprit then?" Night asked, lifting an eyebrow when the puma froze. She shook her head, "I have a hunch but...I just hope that I am wrong...if what U said was true then..."

"Then?" Alina urged but was silenced with another glare. The puma shut her eyes before growling, "We need to go and report back to them first."

* * *

**_Twinkle, twinkle, little star...dearest child your heart I'll mar. Up and down I'll throw you high, hurting you to hear you cry...Twinkle, twinkle little star...sometime soon I'll gorge you raw..._**

* * *

_**With Flippy and the rest...**_

Flippy stared wearily at the furious blue fox that paced up and down the room. It has been an hour since the announcement at the Town's Hall and Splendid had gathered in people who could help in the investigation into his home. Of course, the atmosphere thickened whenever someone new entered the house. Not that he could blame them but still, he couldn't help but to feel annoyed at the gloomy atmosphere that had so happily invaded his territory. He checked his watch, waiting patiently for the next group to come. A knock came from the door and a puma with dull emerald eyes entered, along with three others.

She eyed Flippy an Splendid for a few seconds before motioning Nikki to follow her back into the kitchen. Night and Alina stayed behind as they approached the other OCs. Flippy nudged DJ who followed quietly behind him into the kitchen. Splendid did the same thing but instead, he pulled Bailey's tail, dragging the fox into the kitchen.

"Hi there! You're new here...want some sweets?" Peppy held up some candies at Saimee and Night who looked surprised. Saimee happily took the candies while Night politely declined before turning to look at Trippy snoring away against the wall that he was leaning against.

Alina approached Fluffy, "Hey...are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" She snarled back, attracting the others. Belize frowned, completely annoyed by the girl's rude response, "You should relax a little. She was just looking out for you."

Fluffy bit her lips before lowering her head, "I'm sorry...it's just that...with the sudden announcement and such..."

"You don't have to react that way though..." Everybody turned their attention on Trippy who just woke up from his nap as he straightened himself, "I get why you're so angry and such. I'm sure we'll be able to catch the culprit soon," he walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a pale-faced porcupine standing outside, "Why hello there Miss Flaky, you look pale. Why don't you come in for a while?" "U-uhm...that's alright. I was just wondering if Moku is in," she tried to take a peek but the wolf continued to block her view, grinning, "If you want to see what's going on, then I suggest you come in...before it starts raining."

As if on cue, the sky darkened and it began to drizzle.

Flaky quickly got into the house and Trippy handed her a towel. Turning to face the others, the wolf introduced the girl, "Guys, this is Flaky. She is, as you can see, a precious friend of Moku. So you might want to avoid pissing her off if you guys want to live a long life-"

"S-stop scaring them! I-I'm sorry. I only came here to get my clothes from Moku and uh..." "You mean this one?" Alina held up a plastic bag and passed it to Flaky who brightened when she saw the contents in the bag, "Y-yes...thank you!"

"My name is Alina," the hybrid began, smiling happily at the red porcupine who smiled back. Night held out a hand, which Flaky took, and shook hands with her, "Nice to meet your aquantaince, I'm Night Falls...but you can call me Night."

She giggled and whispered softly, "O-oh...nice to meet you too..."

Night blushed a little but was thankful that he had black fur. Peppy backed away from Flaky, laughing nervously, "Hey...nice to meet ya. I'm Peppermint but everybody here just calls me Peppy." "Hi, I'm Saimee. I happened to have bumped into Flippy and saved his life. So he brought me here. Am I glad to have followed him," He blushed lightly before shaking hands with Flaky who smiled cheerfully. Fluffy gave a stiff nod, "I'm Fluffy...now leave me alone..."

Belize was the only one who hadn't introduced himself yet, "I'm Belize. Long story short, I moved here to start a new life. The end."

Flaky blinked at his quick introduction before nodding quickly. Trippy found it to be funny before saying, "Well then...you guys wanna hear what those guys are saying in the kitchen?"

"It's bad to eavesdrop," Alina commented and Trippy grinned, "It's bad to glare at people yeah. Let's just view this as a payback..."

"She might kill us," Night jumped in and Trippy gave him a blank stare.

"Sounds like fun!" Peppy squealed, shocking the wits out of poor Flaky while Fluffy turned to look back at them, "..."

Saimee had a slight battle with himself, trying to see if it was the wrong thing or not. Belize sat down on an armchair and mumbled quietly, "I'm just gonna say I tried to stop you guys but did not succeed." "You douchebag," Peppy sneered but the raccoon just shrugged. He couldn't be bothered by the things that was happening around him. He just wanted to be alone right now. Trippy merely shrugged before attaching a wire onto the door frame and fixing it onto his radio.

He gave the button a push and the radio crackled.

"_So tell us, Moku. What did you guys find?_"

Everybody stared at one another before eyeing the radio.

"_Before I tell you. Let me do something first..._"

There was a loud 'THUNK' followed by a loud screeching that escaped from the radio before it went dead.

"Dammit! She found out..." Trippy cursed and everybody else facepalmed.

* * *

_**Victim/s**_

_**Name: Flaky**_

_**Species: Red porcupine**_

_**Age: 19 years old**_

_**Status: Alive/Escaped from death **_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Name: Cuddles_  
**

**_Species: Yellow rabbit_**

**_Age: 20 years old_**

**_Status: Alive/Escaped from Death_**

* * *

**And then there were...uh...**

**_Many other OCs that have joined in the hunt to look for the identity of the killer! _  
**

**HEY! Anyways, I finally finished the third chapter! -does victory pose-**

**_And that makes...what? 11 OCs sent? Nine more slots are still open! _  
**

**That's right! So if you guys want to send in an OC, please do so by PM because I will completely ignore your submission through review...even though it's really mean but...still! Nine more slots!  
**

**_And both Cuddles and Flaky has escaped unharmed! Therefore, no dead people anymore! _  
**

**But what's this? Starting from chapter four onwards, there will be more then just one killing and-**

**_We won't spoil anything for you! _  
**

**Review please! And flame if you want to! It'll be used to cook my instant noodles!**

**V  
v  
V  
v  
V  
v  
V **

**Peace out**

**XOXOXO**

**Crimson Siege & _Yoku _**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4 of Dead Silence! -dances around happily-**

**...**

**For this chapter! You'll get something _really_ unexpected :DD A sneak peek or two from something yeah ^^**

**_..._  
**

**So for now, I would like to thank everyone that left their kind review and-**

**_You mean you're not going to tell them that you won't be posting anymore chapters for the next few months or so? _  
**

**...er...well...anyways! Today's special guest will be my OC, Sai! Moku can't make it :3**

**Sai: ...so. What am I suppose to do again?**

**The disclaimers? :D**

**_Hey! You just ignored my ques- _  
**

**Sai: -shoots Yoku with a tranquilizer- Crimson Siege does not own Happy Tree Friends. End of story**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I've put up a poll on my profile for this story. You guys might wanna check it out first.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 

"I don't understand. How is that even possible? Do you even have the results yet?" Flippy questioned, taking off his beret as the information continued to replay itself in his mind. Moku leaned against the wall, eyeing the angry blue fox whose eyes seemed to accuse her of everything. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke in a voice so low, that Splendid had to scoot in closer to listen to the puma.

"Sniffles is doing the analysis now. Even as we speak, the killer is still on the loose...I have my own suspicions," she held up a paw at Bailey who shut up immediately, "But, I can't say for sure who. I might be wrong and you know what happens if the accused isn't the killer right?" "Innocent until proven guilty," came DJ's dull reply, cracking an eye open so that he could see the rest, "If this is what you mean, then it's bull isn't it, Moku?"

Nikki growled and moved forward to grab the cat by the collar, "Shut up. Treat others with respect why won't ya? Who's to say the killer ain't you?"

"But U said that the killer is a 'she' and not a 'he'," Moku silently whispered and Splendid turned towards her, "Who's U?"

"Some weirdo that turned up and tried to hurt Moku on the spot- Which reminds me, you sure you're not hurt anywhere at all Moku? You took a hit when you used your tail to defend yourself," Nikki cast the puma a worried look and Bailey jumped into the conversation, ignoring the rude look that Splendid sent him, "You're hurt? Where?"

DJ tapped Nikki's shoulder and folded his arms when she glared at him, "What?"

"Are you going to let go of me now or are you just going to strangle me till morning comes humn?" The cat drawled on and the fox released her grip on him, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, forgot about you, honest!"

Flippy walked towards Moku and told her gently to uncurl her tail, which she refused to do so. Splendid frowned before calling out to the puma who stared blankly at him. Then he gave Bailey a signal, causing the fox to quickly grab the war veteran and push him into a closet that had been placed near the fridge, ignoring Flippy's cries of 'HEY!'. DJ and Nikki realized what the squirrel was about to do so Nikki walked over to the closet, kicked it and told the bear to shut up.

Which he did so willingly.

Taking out a kitchen knife from one of the drawers, Spelndid slashed at his arm, letting the blood drip on the floor. The poor puma, who hadn't expected this to happen, clutched at her head, groaning softly as her iris changed into a crimson red, her wavy hair became more wild-looking and her tail uncurled to become sword-like again. Letting out a soft growl, she shrugged off her jacket and let her skirt drop onto the floor. Kicking the clothings aside, the puma moved her head into circular motions as crackings could be heard. Bailey cringed and hid behind Splendid while DJ stiffened with momentary fear.

Nikki, who was already used to this, grabbed the puma's tail and inspect it, "Funny...why's your tail unscathed?"

"If you had allowed Moku to explain, then perhaps I wouldn't have to 'accidentally' kill you all now, right?" Sai smiled with such fake innocence that it made Splendid regret his actions earlier on. But Nikki merely shrugged and grinned, "But I still don't get how you're not hurt. Usually, anybody would have at least recieved damage, even if it's a little, considering how our assailant had claws as his weapons."

Sai's smile faltered immediately the moment she realized that Nikki wasn't afraid of her. She scowled at the fox who returned her an even bigger grin before turning her back on them all.

"See the black part of my tail? It's actually a weapon more than a tail. Here, DJ, why don't you have a go and feel it?" Sai began, her eyes boring into DJ who stiffened the moment the girl pointed a claw at him. Letting out a chuckle, she continued, "Don't worry. I won't hurt _or_ kill you. I swear."

Gulping, the cat moved ever so cautiously and ran a paw against the puma's tail. His eyes widened as he felt the texture of her tail. Analyzing it quickly, the cat muttered out his observations, "It's smooth, yet it has this metallic feeling to it. Hard like rock and...the furry part ends here," he slid his paw onto the fleshier, softer part of her tail, "very intruguing indeed..." he's eyes widened and he looked back up at Sai who smirked knowingly.

"Yes DJ, you are right. That part of my tail is actually made up of components of bones, small molelucular structures of crystallines and metal. It has been like that the day I was born," she gave a triumphant smirk as the girl pulled out a chair and sat on it, allowing her tail to swich through the hole, "It serves as a weapon and a tool at the same time. It's resistant to heat and cold. Not only that, it can practically deflect any attacks that comes my way- Almost automatically too!"

Splendid stared at her tail before using his heat beam **(What. The. Hell? XD)** to test her tail. True enough, it bounced off her tail and destroyed the closet-

Everybody turned to look at the mess that Splendid had created and Bailey glared at the flying squirrel who replied back with a nervous laugh. A low growl could be heard from beneath the pile of broken wood and Bailey was the first to bolt to the door, surprising the guests who were outside at the living room.

"EVERYBODY! OUUUUUUUT!" The blue fox screamed but was nowhere out of the kitchen when a piece of wood stuck out of his chest and down he went, dead as can be. Flaky was the first one to react before Peppy screamed her head off. Trippy stepped aside, knowing full well to what was happening inside. There was a loud crash and a grey blur flew out of the kitchen and through the window. Fluffy screeched when the glass broke and imbedded itself into her eyes. As the purple squirrel ran around in circles, a green bear appeared from out of the kitchen, holding onto a severed fox's head, giving the rest of the occupants in the house a terrifying, fang-filled grin.

In one swift motion, the green bear chucked aside the head and grabbed Fluffy's tail, choking the poor girl with it. Then he moved towards Saimee and...stopped in his tracks. His golden eyes glowed brightly, acknowledging the fox's appearance before pouncing onto a different victim- Belize.

Taking out his bowie knife, the bear stabbed into the raccoon's chest and tore out his heart, ending his life pretty quickly. Splendid flew out and grabbed the bear, but not before having his head impaled with an antler's horn. Evil chuckled darkly, glad that Flippy had agreed to out the fake moose trophy up on the wall. Dropping down to the ground, Evil roundhouse kick a certain black bear who immediately got up to dodge the bear's swipe. The green bear snarled before lunging at Night, who dodged again, and found himself strangling a meerkat to death.

Unfortunately for Flaky, she just so happened to be beside the meerkat and let out a fearful scream, hoping that it would at least wake him up. But this instead, fueled the psychopath's excitement as he grabbed the porcupine, only to be knocked aside by Night who pulled Flaky beside him. Alina crept up from behind before collapsing onto the floor, clutching at her bleeding stomach. She stared wide-eyed at Evil before blacking out completely.

Evil licked the blood from his bowie knife, staring down at the fallen hybrid below him. Saimee's ears flattened against his skull as he watched the bear continue with his activity. He should probably be stopping him, but his mind froze in fear, along with his entire only remaining survivors inside the house was him, Flaky, Nights and Trippy.

"Geez. What a mess you've made Flipster," a feminine voice cooed lazily from inside the kitchen as a puma stepped into the living room, careful to avoid stepping on the blood that had been spilled onto the rug. She gave up halfway and trudged through the mess, ignoring the crackings of bones that she must have stepped on.

Her face cracked into a twisted grin as she eyed her long time arch nemesis, "Why hellooo there, you psychotic geezer."

Evil blinked a couple of times before breaking into a smirk, "I thought I had you killed in there." "Hawhaw. It seems like you haven't been paying any attention during today's lesson," she growled sarcastically. Trippy chuckled and the two enemies glared at him. Putting up both paws, he sniggered, "Yeah, yeah...continue please."

Glancing back at Night and Flaky, she calmly added in, "Oh wow. You guys are still alive? Cool. Say...Night, why don't you take Flaky there and bring her back home."

Evil looked like he wasn't happy with the idea and tried to stop the two from getting away but Trippy tripped him **(Ahahahaha XD)**, causing the bear to fall onto the floor. A dark growl escaped from the wolf's lips as Trippy took out a tomahawk, placing it against the bear's cheek. Sai watched Night and Flaky exit the house before staring back at Saimee. Her eyes twitched when she saw him staring intently at Evil, a blush appeared on his cheecks.

"Trippy. Evil is _MY_ prey. Go handle that boy instead," she growled at the wolf who straightened himself and grabbed the puma's face.

"Have I ever told you just how _hot_ you are when you growl?" Trippy mused when Sai's left eye twitched. Just as he passed by her to move towards Saimee, he whispered huskily, "By the way, nice rack you have there."

Sai's eyes widened and twitched horribly when she heard his comment. Seething with unbearable anger, she muttered grouchily under her breath, almost chanting the sentence over and over again, "Calm down Sai...after you're done with Evil, you can skin that jackass alive. _ONLY_ after you're done-"

Her tail automatically stopped Evil's bowie from slicing away at her face before she jumped above him and landed behind said bear. Her tail snaked around the war veteran's hips before throwing him into the air. The bear flipped over and landed on his feet, a smirk playing on his lips.

Saimee stared worriedly at the bear and was about to help him when a black wolf came into view, "Now, now...where do you think you're going?"

The fox gulped, backing away from the wolf who got out another tomahawk out of nowhere. Reaching for his katana, Saimee whispered in a low voice, "Just who the hell are you?"

He shut his glowing, yellow eyes and let out another dark chuckle, "Everybody here calls me Trippy...however...in Flippy's case...if I were to ever become like this...my name is Lucan...I'm pretty similar with Trippy. He loves blood and killing...but I like to take this kinds of killing to another whole new level."

Trembling with fright, Saimee readied his katana and got into a stance, "Then...I'll be the one to stop you."

Evil avoided another fatal attack from the puma when he heard the wolf burst into hysterical laughter. Frowning, he looked back at Sai, "Hey. Is your boyfriend a wolf or a hyena?"

Taken aback by the question, the girl blushed a decent pink, letting her guard down for a few seconds. Seeing his chance, the bear striked at stabbed her in the stomach, ripping it. Blood gushed out and the girl yowled in pain, making the wolf turn to look back at the green bear. She held in a snarl before allowing her tail to cut off the bear's arm, a pained look adorned her wet face, "He is **NOT** my boyfriend. **DON'T YOU **ever say it."

She pressed at her wounds, preventing her insides from spilling out as the girl staggered backwards to avoid the bear's attack, "So you're upset your little boyfriend won't save you then?"

His comment triggered something inside her mind and her eyes turned into a golden yellow. Her once sword-like tail changed into something more terrifying; It curled look more like a scythe yet not like one. It still looked like a blade but in between it was a small glowing orb. Bluish and reddish at the same time. A ball of energy floating between the open space of her tail. Everybody stopped to stare at the girl. She had her jacket back on, but not her skirt. Her golden eyes stared unblinking at Evil who unconsciously backed away.

Her eyes darted to and fro, absorbing the bloodied scene in front of her. For a while, there was only silence. Until...

"Lest zis be a lesson to you all who forzed me to come forth...youz," she pointed a claw at Evil who froze in fear and the girl smiled, pleased that he was afraid of her, "Shall diez fizt."

There was a high-pitched screech as a ball of light made it's way towards Evil and incinerate him. Saimee squealed in newfound fear as he tried to escape from the puma.

"Anz youz," the fox fell flat onto his nose, completely unaware that the puma had sliced him into half, "Shallz diez a painzlezz deatzh."

She quickly destroyed his heart and the life fade away from him. And at last, she turned towards the wolf who stood there, unmoving. She walked towards him and it took the guy seconds to realize that he was about to die there. He tried to move but his legs remained glued to the floor. The girl smiled, fangs glaore and all.

"Youz shdiez with me...don't worry...we come back to life eventually yezzu?" The puma stroke his cheeks with her paw and his eyes fluttered as the calmness returned back to him, turning him back to Trippy.

With one final breath, the wolf whispered, "Who are you?"

A gentle smile appeared, yet the wickedness did not disappear from her eyes, "I amz..._Saiku_..."

The orb grew brighter until a burst of light shone throughout the house. U, who had been watching from out of the window the whole time had to shield his face in order to avoid getting blind by the bright light. In less then a second, the light vanished and U removed his claws away from his face, peeking in through the window again to see the results. His right eye glowed brighter when there was no sight of them. No blood, no bodies. Just the house with furnitures. Everything else had disappeared into thin air. The teenager rubbed the back of his neck, lips quirking into a smirk as he stepped back.

_SQUISH _

He looked down, startled at the noise before lifting his feet up, grossed out at the sight of brain matter that he had stepped on. The Burmese cat had his head smashed, brains splattered onto the floor and several of his bones protruded out of place, his arms and legs bent at a weird angle. U looked back at the house, wiping away at the sweat that had formed on his forehead. A sly grin made its way onto his face as he hopped over the fence and into the forest, laughing madly as he ran. He had just witnessed something terrifyingly good. He had witnessed the puma turn into another creature into a whole new level. As he passed by some trees, he clambered up on one, crouching on the branch as he recalled the evil look in her eyes. How she had found him staring at them through the window...

"OH _MY_! I guess following my lovely Saimee here isn't such a bad thing after all!" The creature let out a mixture of a cackle and a hyena's laugh as he held his face. Never before had he **_ever_** felt _THIS _excited!

Leaning against the tree as he settled down, the teenager giggled again, "Saiku...huh? Saiku...Saiku..."

Again, the insane smile appeared and his eyes twinkled.

"_PSYCHO..._"

* * *

**With Flaky and Night **

"A-ah...wait..I t-think..." Flaky began and Night nodded, panting heavily as both HTFs stopped at a shop. It was the very same Cake shop that he and Alina had first meet. The bear cringed when he remembered how the hybrid got killed. The look of horror on her face when she got stabbed in the stomach, the way she shut her eyes when Flippy sliced at her neck-

He collapsed onto the floor, clutching at his jacket when he remembered the predatory look on Flippy's face.

Flaky looked around nervously before shaking the man's shoulders, "N-Night? I think...you need a drink..."

The porcupine pulled him onto his feet again and pushed him into the shop.

"I'm sorry, but the shop is closing- Oh! What happened to you guys?" A maroon colored fox gasp as she rushed to Flaky's and Night's side. The both of them had completely forgotten that their clothes were drenched in blood. The fox quivered slightly at the sight of blood before rushing back into a room. Flaky made the black bear sit first before she sat as well. They were both tired after running away and Flaky was scared as hell when the fight broke out. She should have known, after all, it's Flippy's house they were talking about here. She banged her head against the table, groaning loudly as she did so. The porcupine massaged her head, cursing herself for being so naive and-

"Here, wipe that blood of first you guys. I'll bake some cookies and make some hot chocolate for you guys," the fox began and Night mumbled, "I'd like coffee please..."

The girl's eyes widened before nodding, "Right! Hot chocolate and coffee it is then!"

Flaky looked at the bear who continued to sigh before looking back at the fox inside the kitchen. She hadn't seen her around before, to be honest, but Petunia did say that a new cake shop had opened just a few days ago. She grabbed the white towel and wiped her face, soiling the towel in a crimson red. She glanced back at the bear, _again_, and eyed him. Putting her towel aside, she grabbed the new towel and wiped his face, blushing a little when he eyed her curiously. She smiled s little and continued to clean his face and then to his hand and slowly moved towards his shirt-

"Erm..." the fox coughed out nervously and Flaky let out an 'Eep', throwing the towel at Night who easily caught it, a surprised look on his face. Flaky was now a newer, darker shade of red. The fox chuckled before settling a plate of cookies and cups onto the table, "My name's muffin. How 'bout you guys?"

"Night Falls. Just call me Night," the black bear said, sipping on his coffee. Flaky got back up, averting eye contact as she re-introduced herself again, "M-my name is Flaky and..."

She stared at Muffins, taking in her appearance. The fox wore a simple mauve-colored shirt that had a chocolate chip muffin picture on it. She a cookie-shaped hairpin on her left ear, causing it to bend a little. Her tail was tanned at the tip too. The porcupine sipped her hot chocolate, savoring the taste before nibbling on a cookie. Her chamois eyes sparkled and the porcupine looked back up with a cute smile on her face, surprising the fox, "And I love your cookies! They're delicious!"

"Indeed, they are..." Night nodded, biting into another lovely chocolate chip cookie. (**I'm hungry D: **)

Muffin beamed brightly, accepting their praise as she went to get a bucket of water and a mop. Flaky saw this and quickly got up, "A-ah! I'll help you! I mean...we were the ones who caused this..."

"No, no, it's quite alright!" Muffin chirped and mopped the floor while Night held the porcupine back so that she would not slip or anything. Flaky stared into Night's eyes and the both of them just...had a dreamy look on their faces as they stared on. Flaky had always wondered how Flippy's eyes would have looked like. Maybe a little like the black bear's in front of her. He has such a handsome face and now she wondered how he would look like without his shirt on...Flaky blushed deeply at the thought of that. Night however, thought about the girl's cute face, how her chamois eyes seemed to draw him in, how her baby face looks so cute-

He mentally smacked himself. He just said cute.

_Twice_.

"So are you guys a couple or something?" A cheeky grin appeared on her face when Flaky broke out into 'NO!' and Night furiously shook his head. The fox giggled, putting away the mop. The girl went back behind the counter and Night pulled out his wallet, only to be stopped by Muffin, "No, it's on the house. Besides, you guys looked like you went through a bloodbath or something."

While the fox laughed at her own joke, the porcupine and bear only had a grim expression on their faces. Muffin stopped, and gasped, "Oh my- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, they'll come back to life eventually," Flaky muttered, drinking her hot chocolate again. The bear, however, choked on his drink, "W-what? How's that possible?"

Flaky lifted an eyebrow and guessed that he was new in town, "This town is cursed. Don't you know that? Everybody that dies here, comes back to life in the end. Of course, if you want a permanent death, you'd have to get yourself killed outside the town's boundary or live a long life- die repeatedly here more or less- and die of old age." "Such a cruel curse to be placed upon this place. Still, it's a good thing right? At least you get to live again. Well, unlike those two guys that were killed early last night...I wonder if there's any way to bring them back to life..." Muffin said and Flaky's eyes twitched. Night didn't believe what they had said, but then again, he hadn't died yet and come back to life right?

"Humph...that's why nobody should ever come to this cursed town. If they don't want to die, then they shouldn't have come here in the first place right? Those two were only asking for it..." She stopped midway when both Muffin and Night stared at her wide-eyed. She spluttered a little before placing a hand over her forehead, "I-I don't feel good...I should get going now..."

Night grabbed her paw and said sternly, "The killer is still out there."

Flaky gave him a weak smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If the killer is there, I'll scream for help. I'm sure Splendid will come and save me then."

She slipped her paws out from his as the porcupine head out of the shop. Muffin stared after her worriedly before turning to look at Night, "You sure she'll be alright?"

* * *

_I need to kill again...I've been holding back the urge for quite sometime now...I didn't manage to kill that rabbit so I might as well look for another victim. I turned to the left and walked straight towards the acorn-shaped house. As I climbed up the ladder, there was a rush of wind and I looked back up, staring straight into Splendont's eyes. He had a bored look in his eyes before he helped me up. The squirrel opened the door before letting me into the house._

_"Thanks Spled," I mumbled and the squirrel shrugged. He went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge while I entered my room to place my bag in. Yes, I'm leaving with Splendon't since Sai had threatened to rip him to pieces if he won't allow me to stay with him for the time being after he had destroyed my house. Opening a drawer, I shift through all the items in it before I heard Splendont's voice, "Hey! Where's the soy milk?" "It's at the bottom Spled!" I shouted back, still rummaging through my drawer. I was the only one- other than Sai and Cuddles- to call him that. Technically, I've called him that the moment I moved into his house._

_My paws grabbed a smooth weapon and I pulled it out, but not so much so that the Squirrel won't see it. Closing back the drawer I poked my head out of my room, "Yo Spled! You gonna be out tonight?"_

_There was a loud 'WHOOSH' and Splendont float in front of me, a bottle of soy milk in his left paw as he munched on a bagel that he held in his right paw. He eyed me for a few seconds then nodded, "Yeah. There's lots of rescuing tonight. I can't even sense Splendid's presence anywhere! You think you know where that idiot is right now?"_

_I gave him a blank stare and deadpanned, "Do I look like a superhero to you?"_

_He let out a snort before grinning, "Who knows?"_

_A sarcastic laugh escaped from my lips and I head back quickly, secretly placing my weapon into my bag. Turning towards him, I waved my hands, "Then I'll be gone for the night Spled-"_

_"What's that gun for?" He quietly said and I froze before turning towards him, a wry grin on my face, "Oh you know...the killer is out there somewhere...just in case he shows up or something?" I chuckled nervously before making my way towards the door. Only to be stopped by the red squirrel. He glared hard at me and I gulped. I don't have the kryptonut with my now, and I certainly don't have any weapons that can be used against him. I closed my eyes before feeling the wind against my face. Splendont float outside, a sour look on his face as he flew away from the door, but not so far to the point where I could not hear him._

_I could feel my heart ram against my chest when he said those silent words, cold and hard._

_I watched him fly away, my face flushed with anger. I knew I shouldn't have slipped the gun into my bag! He was a goddamn superhero for god's sake! But he said that he wouldn't stop me...which was good right? Either way, I need to make my way towards a certain pink chipmunk. I need to deal with her first. I need to show her just how stupid she was to have made fun of me. And I need to KILL...NOW..._

_But I couldn't erase what Splendont had said..._

_"I can't help you if they find out that you're the killer. But...I won't stop you if you really want to kill them...Flaky."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! And our killer is finally revealed! :DD **

**_Other than the fact that the two personalities have merged to become one..._  
**

**Yes...a sneak peek on the real Sai...**

**_Psychotic bitch she is ain't she? -gets smacked by Sai-_**

**Sai: *growls* Shut the FUCK up you stupid wuss**

**Ouch :D Alright then, reviews are appreciated...I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy cos I finished typing this out in one day. I can't promise you when I'll update, I'm not sure because I'm going for therapy. I also have to face charges since I skipped school, complete my assignments, face the exam that is about a week from now and that I had JUST be informed. So if you guys wanna make me feel better...**

**Review is the best remedy that I can get :')**

**Peace Out,**

**XOXOXO**

**Crimson Siege, Sai & _Yoku _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for encouraging me, I'm still feeling down but YAY! Extra-long chappie for you guys! And yes, special thanks to Flippy Face and DJ Shifty for cheering me up and to the idiot that always asked me when I'd update the next chapter;**

**THANK YOU!**

**And to all those who have reviewed as well Also, I'm glad that you guys did not expect Flaky to be the killer. There's another twist for you guys in here as well. No, the killings will wait until chapter 6. Now. Yoku, the disclaimer please.**

_**Crimson little Siege does not own Happy Tree Friends. Happy?**_

**No.**

_**Sucks to be you then**_

**Shut up.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

(_Setting at Night_)

The red porcupine rushed down the ladder before running past the houses and finally reached a creamy yellow house with a pink roof that was shaped as a cloud. The lights were out and the curtains drawn. Flaky tilted her head slightly, wondering where her 'friend' had gone off to.

"_I want everybody to stay indoors at night, maybe go over to a friend's house and stay there for extra security…"_

"I guess she ain't dumb as I thought she was…" her face darkened and her scowl deepened. Checking around her to see if the coast was clear, Flaky creep towards the house and held up her paw, a single claw protruded from one of her thumbs as she insert it into the lock. Looking back to make sure that there was no one to witness what she was about to do, the girl silently opened the gate with a single twist of her claw and got in. Closing the gate back from behind her, Flaky tip toed towards the door. She took a good look at the door before grumbling quietly to herself. The door had been locked with several locks that had a pin number on them. The girl rolled her eyes, "I should have paid more attention to Shifty and Lifty when they taught me how to break into houses."

She backed away from the house and looked back up to see if there was any other way that she could get in. Breaking in the window won't do her any good since it'll probably attract unwanted attention. Flaky glared hard at the door, knowing the obvious that she can't pick lock it like how she'd done with the gate. Then she remembered the roof and squint her eyes to see through the dark. Her eyes blazed a bright blue as she spotted the chimney and the girl broke into a grin.

Chuckling slightly she was just about to move upwards when a thought struck her. The girl let out an impassive grunt before slumping towards the ground.

"Oh dear…giving up so early, Little Princess?" She looked back up; snarling at the nickname the teenager gave her. Huffing slightly, she looked away as the creature stood in front of her, highly amused by the whole scene that he had, earlier on, witnessed. A stifled chuckle barely escaped his lips as the porcupine glared hard at him, "Oh dear. Come on now, surely you _can't_ be that offended right?"

"Piss off you bastard," Flaky began but stopped when the black creature shrug, "Ah well…and here I was, thinking what big _help_ I would be if I were to help you get up the roof."

She pursed her lips and beckoned the boy to continue, "I'll get you up there, no worries. But in exchange, I would like it very much if you were to stay on your guard around the others. That squirrel guy has already figured out your identity," he stopped to see her reactions before continuing, "And _NO, _ I did nothing to harm him. So you have nothing to worry about," the creature hummed softly to himself before adding in as an afterthought, "Although, I'm not too sure about that puma…"

Flaky almost choked on her own saliva when he said that and her spikes bristled, "What do you…mean by that?"

The creature came forwards, the moonlight shone clearly in his eyes as it bore through Flaky's. A sinister grin appeared on his face as he continued, "She knows who you really are Flaky."

"That's a lie. I did everything to cover my tracks!" She protested in a silent hiss and U tilted his head slightly, the grin still plastered on his face, "True enough. But…you gotta remember Flakes. If what you told me about that puma is true, then there's no doubt that she would be able to figure out your true identity. It should be obvious enough to realize that Moku or…Sai's sense of smell is a hundred times better than any average animal. Besides that, the murder scene probably reeked of your smell, Little Princess."

Flaky cringed slightly when he pointed out her mistakes and bit her lips, "Then everything would be useless!"

U nodded patiently, for he doubt that the girl could actually get his idea. But he decided to play along for now, "Yes, yes…but there must be some other way right?"

Flaky stood back up, scratching her chin thoughtfully as she paced back and forth. She hates to waste time but for now, she contemplates on what U had just told her. It would help her greatly if he'd just hint on her on what to do-

As soon as the idea struck her, she facepalmed, annoyed at the fact that she had been played around by the arrogant, yet creepy bastard that was in front of her and the fact that she hadn't thought about it sooner. Turning to face the man, she bared her fangs at him, showing the younger teenager that she was obviously not happy with him and his mind games, "I'm sorry that I'm _that_ slow. But could you _please_ help me? I mean, you were the one who had given me those rocks after all."

"They're not just _any_ rocks Flakes. They're highly graded Krytonius Magnisiius. One of the many powerful weapons that can _permanently_ end a person's life," U sneered, completely annoyed that the porcupine had gotten her facts wrong. Flaky merely shrugged in return, "Okay. _**Fine**_. If that makes you happy so much, than could you _please_ explain to me-"

Her eyes widened and shock seemed to surge through her veins as she caught onto his plans, "B-but I can't do that- No…what I meant was…I'm not sure if I'd be able to convince her to protect me!"

The creature waved dismissively at her doubts and grinned, "You told me that out of everyone around here, you are the closest-""_Second_ closest," Flaky corrected him and U just nodded absent-mindedly, "Yes, yes. Second closest to the puma. Surely she would have this strong desire to protect you right?"

Flaky paused and thought about her situation for a while. All she needed to do was convince Moku and _especially_ Sai to protect her from any suspicions. But if she were to show that she was just using her as an excuse to shield her away from the others while she continues to commit her own joyful spree, then the trust that she had worked so hard to build with the puma would be shattered completely. There was no way the puma would so readily forgive the porcupine and give her a second chance. Flaky paled at the thought and tried to think of the brighter side to the idea. But the thing is, there _IS_ no bright side. The girl shut her eyes and scowled inwardly. It would still be the same no matter how many times she tried to picture the puma's broken look, betrayed by the only person whom she could call as her friend. Then her eyes flew back open and her eyes blazed with the same bright, blue glow.

This is her _only_ chance at making sure that nothing happens to her while she's in the middle of her killings. Turning towards U, she made an uncertain smirk and held up a thumb up. U could only chuckle in return before slowly moving towards the porcupine.

"I'm going to throw you up the roof, you got that Flakes?" U whispered before lifting up the porcupine that already got second thoughts about the plan. He sniggered evilly as he positioned himself to throw her into the air when a loud shrill made her drop to the ground, causing the dust to rise. He coughed a little and turned around only to be met with a baseball bat to his face. He flew back about a good few feet before scrambling back up onto his feet, a scowl on his face as he spat out a few curse words. Then showing his middle finger for good measure, U turned to his heels and ran into the forest.

Flaky coughed out blood and her gun slipped out from her bag. Still dizzy after the impact of being dropped to the ground, the porcupine lifted her throbbing head up to lock eyes with a certain purple squirrel before blacking out completely.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Unh…what?" A certain brown-haired puma scratched at the nape of her neck groggily, as her keen eyes watched a black crow fly in through the hospital window. She sniffed a little before sitting straight and allowed the huge bird to perch on her arms, "Status report, Omen."

The crow seemed to consider her orders carefully before squawking out softly, "_What you've suspected all along is true, Sai. They're working together. At this rate, we won't be able to capture them-_"

Sai silenced him with a corn stuffed into his beak. She scratched her chin, thinking wisely before grunting, "_If we don't figure out the reversal effect, then we won't be able to lure the both of them out_. _I want them to feel threatened or else my plan would've failed._"

Omen nodded then continued with his report, "_However, it seems that none of them have been able to tell who the real killer is. A purple squirrel caught him trying to throw her into the air and she stopped him. Unfortunately, when she got thrown to the ground, one of her ribs must have broken and pierced her lungs_."

_Cause of death was drowning,_ she thought silently before dismissing the crow. There was a soft rustling and Sai turned to look at her visitor, eyes widening in surprise, "Caramel!"

The caramel-furred fox with whiskers at both sides of her cheeks let out a wide smile and hugged the puma, "Hello there Sai! Though, I'm not really used to seeing you awake in the hospital. I thought only Moku wakes up in a state like this."

Sai chuckled at Caramel's feeble attempt to make a joke. She failed on that part, but at least she's improved in her jokes rather than the corny ones that she had always made back when they were both younger. The older teenager eyed the fox rather curiously. Caramel had not grown much since the last time they've met. She still wore the same lilac hoodie-dress that Sai's younger sister had given to her during her eighth birthday. The same purple boots and pink bow that had been placed on her left ear. Though, she noticed, Caramel had taken off the silly pink ribbon that she had tied around her tail, allowing it to become more wilder looking then before. Caramel's white-tipped bushy tail swung about slowly and the fox scratched at her white-tipped ears, an old habit that she could not stop.

As she got off the white bed, Sai spared the girl, three years her junior, a glance, "Drop by my house anytime you want, got that Caramel? I'm pretty sure you know where to go right?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. But where are you going? I thought that after coming to visit you here, you would at least show me around you know!" Caramel pouted and Sai let out a boisterous laugh, "Yeah, yeah…but only after I'm done with my work."

The fox lay down on the bed, huffing loudly, "Work?"

"Yes, work. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going," Sai grumbled, putting on her combat boots, arm warmers, gloves and all. The puma paused at the door before continuing, "There's a new shop that had just opened just a few days ago. I believe it's called Muffin's bakery galore. With that sharp nose of yours, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get there in a…what do you people call it? Ah…a jiffy."

And without so much as to a glance, the puma disappeared, leaving no trace of evidence that she was there. Caramel jumped out of the bed and licked her lips at the thought of the delicious cakes that she could eat. She clambered out of the window and looked down. After a few calculations and deducing that a good eight storeys down wouldn't hurt, she jumped down. At the last few seconds, the fox pulled out several of her joker cards and aimed it below her, ignoring the looks of horror on Cuddles face from beneath her. She threw the cards down onto the ground causing a great explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Caramel licked her lips in satisfaction, a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she walked pass the dead bodies and limbs on the ground. She also dismissed the screams of terror in the hospital that was caused by Flippy who had probably 'flipped' by the explosion that she had created.

The fox could only let out another one of her hysterical laughter as she walked on, sniffing the air for any signs of cookies.

* * *

_**With Toothy and Bailey**_

"You know, the next time that idiot of a Splendid tries to do something stupid again, I'll be sure to skewer him alive," the blue fox growled angrily, massaging his temples as he sipped his tea. The purple beaver beside him chortled loudly, causing the fox to blush a decent red in embarrassment. Toothy, who wore a plain purple shirt and black jeans, teased Bailey, "Aww…don't worry, I'll be sure to rescue you if that fails."

The fox turned a brighter red continued to munch on his cookies. The maroon fox leaned forward and whispered in Bailey's ears, "I think he _really_ likes you, you know?"

"S-shut up!" The fox squealed then excused himself from the shop. Toothy looked back before saying his thanks and got out as well. Muffins could only giggle at the shy fox's expression when a caramel-colored fox entered her shop. With a bright smile on her face, she greets the new customer in a cheerful tone, "Hello! Welcome to Muffins's Bakery Galore!"

Caramel scrunched her nose before drooling at the sight of cookies. Quickly rushing towards the fox, she was about to order some cookies and muffins when another orange fox pushed her aside, "Hey Muffins! I'd like some cookies please!"

Muffins cast a worried look on the female fox that had fallen sideways before staring sternly at the fox in front of her, "Saimee, what have I told you about queuing up?" "Ah ha…well…" he hung his head low before giving Caramel a rude glare. Said girl's eyes twitched from his rude gesture and opened her mouth to say something when he apologized in a _very_ sweet tone, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't see you in front of me. Do forgive me for that," then turning to look at Muffins, he grinned brightly, "So Muffins, five dozen chocolate chips cookies please!"

The maroon fox fold her arms angrily and Saimee's ears flattened against his skull and he moved aside, glaring again at Caramel as he sat on a chair while waiting for Caramel to order her set. The female fox dust off her dress before smiling gently, "Sai told me to go to a new bakery shop had opened. Therefore, I came in here to check it out."

Saimee blinked his eyes rapidly, tilting his head slightly, "Who are you to Sai?"

She ignored him completely and continued, "Anywho, I'd like two dozens of chocolate chip cookies and another dozen of pecan chocolate chips please."

"Right away, please wait for a second," Muffin chirped and moved into the kitchen. Saimee raised a non-existent eyebrow and growled, "Hey you…I just asked you a question-"

"I-is that you, Caramel?" Everybody turned to look at Nikki who gaped slightly at the younger fox. Caramel shrugged and gingerly replied, "Depends on who you're really looking for."

Nikki continued to gape at her when a wolf with straight hair that was a crimson red in color tapped the older girl's shoulder, "Ehem…you were supposed to show me around, Miss Nikki?"

She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck covered with a loose green over-shoulder sweater and had mismatched eyes; one yellow, while the other was blue. Impatiently tapping her black boots, the girl smoothed out the linings on her black skirt as she waited for an answer. A Burmese cat stuck his head into the shop, looking around warily before stepping in. After yesterday's incident, he's become a little more than…paranoid. As he walked towards the counter, the cat suddenly made a mad dash for the door when Caramel glomped him.

"HEY DJ! HOW'S IT GOING FOR YA?" The cat cringed when the fox yelled at her highest pitch, as did a few other customers in the shop. DJ turned around nervously, unsure as to how he should answer the girl.

"Been dying a lot in the most unfortunate ways as always," he deadpanned. The girl grinned sadistically, slapping at his back as she did so, "Aye! I see that you're always the joker, eh, DJ?"

The Burmese cat facepalmed before taking out his book to read it.

Nikki squealed excitedly, "Oh my GOSH! It really IS the legendary Ace of Jokers!"

Saimee, frowned, confused for a while, "Ace of…wha?"

"Caramel here is known as the Ace of Jokers. Not because she's a good joker or anything," Nikki said before whispering lowly so that the youngest fox couldn't hear her, "_In fact, she's really bad at joking,_" then the fox continued gleefully, "It's just that she has this ability to use people's emotions to her advantage during battle. Her weapon mainly involves Joker cards that she uses to her heart contents-"

"What's the use of cards if they're useless against guns and swords?" Nikki scoffed and the others agreed but DJ raised a paw, "I beg to differ. Correct me if I'm wrong, Caramel," he turned to look at her and a chill ran down his spine when she smiled creepily at him, "But Sai's youngest sister created those cards for her. They're as sharp as blades and as dangerous as grenades."

_Sai has a younger sister?_ Was what Saimee had thought but the cat continued to explain, "The thing is, Caramel is an experienced fighter. Her sparring partner is Sai itself, ain't I right, Caramel?"

The girl gulped before grinning awkwardly before muttering under her breath, but everyone caught what she had said, "Yeah, I got killed two hundred and seventy-two times in the total of three hundred sparring sessions that we had…and it wasn't a painless one either…"

"Before I ask who this Sai kid is or whatever it is, I'll introduce myself first," the wolf grumbled and everyone else directed their attention on her, "My name is Filvia and I, as you can see, just moved in here. Now, who is this Sai kid and what the hell does he OR she do?"

Caramel scratched her chin before breaking into a grin, "Sai is my mentor, my sister, my friend, my family. She's also one of the strongest killers in Happy Tree Ville," she giggled when Filvia lifted an eyebrow, " Strongest killer because she would kill anybody when she felt like it but she seems to be in better control nowadays," Nikki nodded at this and Caramel continued, "Sai is also known as the Silent Crown Clown. Reason being, back then, when we were still free, prowling about and killing as we wished, Sai has this sick habit of making jokes or torturing her victims first before killing them silently."

"It just goes to show how dangerous she can be, when she wants to be," Splendont grumbled as he flew in with a red porcupine in his arms. Filvia raised an eyebrow at the superhero before turning towards Nikki, "Well then, I'd like to see this Sai girl for myself and challenge her."

Caramel burst out laughing before going silent when Filvia shot her a glare, "Wait…you're not joking?"

Filvia nodded before heading out, "I wanna see what she can really do and see if she really lives up to her name as the Silent Crown Clown."

Nikki ran after the girl, muttering her thanks to Caramel. The fox looked on after them before turning to Splendont and shrieked happily, "Flaky!"

The red doppelganger of Splendid's moved out of the way with the sleepy porcupine, still in his arms, as the fox crashed into the seats; creating a mess in the shop. Muffin calmly walked over to the younger fox and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. In a stern, yet gentle voice, Muffin whispered quietly, "I know that you're pretty excited and stuff but that doesn't mean you can create a mess out of this place."

Saimee snickered and Caramel's ears flattened against her skull as she muttered an apology at the older fox. Shaking his head, DJ sat at the end of the shop, reading his book while Splendont place Flaky onto a seat and took their orders. Caramel continued to grumble under her breath as she took her bags of cookies in her paws before going out of the shop to head over towards Sai's house. Saimee ordered his stack of cookies before heading over to the hospital to visit a certain green bear. Just then, a panda with waist-level brown hair walked into the shop with a grey wolf behind her. She wore a simple off shoulder top that had pink hearts printed on it and black shorts as she walked over towards the counter, giggling once when the male wolf whispered in her ears.

Splendont stared hard at the male wolf that was dark shade of grey all over but not on his stomach which was a whitish grey. The wolf wore long black jeans and had a white scarf around his neck that had the initials of K. T.

A bell went off in his head as he tried to recall the man's name. He looked back to find DJ staring at him intently, curious about the man as well.

"K-Kranky?" Flaky stuttered, squinting her eyes before it widened in disbelief. The panda looked at the porcupine then to her boyfriend, then back to the porcupine again. Frowning, the girl slipped an arm into her lover's arm and scrunched her nose, "Uhm…K-Kranky…who is…this?"

Said wolf stared at his girl before clearing his throat, "Ah…this is…Marie…and she…uh…well…she's my girlfriend…"

All this while, Flaky kept her mouth shut, her breath hitch as she forced a smile on her face. Splendont noticed just how uncomfortable she was and decided to join in the conversation that had begun oh-so-awkwardly, "Well then Flaky. Do you know him?" "Yeah. Sai's _ex-boyfriend_ and childhood friend of Caramel's," she nodded and the wolf stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing a little, "He went missing just a few years back. So, what are you doing here?"

Kranky scratched the back of his neck before letting out a frustrated sigh, "Marie had wanted to check out the place where I had stayed in so…yeah…"

Marie blinked really fast before shyly sniffing the porcupine who stepped back awkwardly. The panda buried her face into Kranky's scarf before smiling gently at Flaky who looked confused for a second. DJ got up before brushing past the wolf who shot him a quizzical look. The Burmese rolled his eyes before getting out. Kranky had probably sensed that he wasn't welcomed in the place so he tugged and pulled his lover away from the others. Flaky glared daggers at the man's back as she listened to Marie complaining to him.

"So...chocolate chip cookies for you, then?" Muffins muttered quietly and Flaky turned back to face the fox- she had completely forgotten about the girl. The porcupine blushed a pink, luckily for her, she had red fur. Clearing her throat and forced a shy smile, nodding once before turning back to look at the door, only to find that the couple had gone off. Breathing in deeply, Flaky turned to look at Splendont who had casually taken a cookie and munched on it. He sent her a look and her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She hissed out, causing the red superhero to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged and continued to eat the chocolate chip cookies that the fox had dished out earlier on. There were so many questions that he needed- no, _wanted_ to ask her. But it seems that in her current situation, she would probably refuse to answer him. As they carried on eating, Muffins placed a thumb to her lips, looking worriedly at the porcupine. She should have told her what had happened to the black bear last night, but the older girl looked about just as upset as last night, so the fox shook her head and placed another batch of cookie dough inside the oven.

_**Briing!**_

Muffins twirled around and beamed brightly, "Welcome!"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, a certain blue anteater entered the shop with a bored look on his face. Once he spots the person that he was looking for, the anteater rushed towards her. Flaky was screeched and slammed Sniffles against the table when he made a grab for her arm, causing a few onlookers to give her unwanted stares. The porcupine gulped and apologized quickly while Splendont snickered but shut up the moment Muffins shot him a glare.

"I need you to follow me Flaky. Something came up and Sai said that it's a must that you have to attend this meeting," Sniffles pushed up his glasses, ignoring the pain that came afterwards as he eyed the younger teenager with a serious look.

"Well then, if you're not going to order any cookies, then you shouldn't even be here-" Her hands flew towards her mouth the moment she realized what she had said. Sniffles spun around and smirked, causing her core to melt as he said sweetly, "I'm sorry, I'm sort of out of money- You know, working on the investigation and stuff," he shrugged and continued, "But, it'd be my pleasure to ask you out on a date, Miss Muffins, since I've troubled you enough."

The fox looked like she was about to faint as she stuttered a, 'Yes' before staggering back into the kitchen room, a few minutes later, shrieks of joy could be heard from inside. Sniffles chuckled and turned back to look at the two HTFs who gave him a blank stare.

The first one to react was Splendont, who roared with laughter before patting the anteater's back, "Sniffles, Sniffles…I didn't know you had it in you! That was one smooth move ya know that?"

At first, the anteater waved him off, but a small blush appeared on his pale, blue skin. Flaky blinked several times before giving him a hug, smiling cheerfully as before. Then the trio turned around to visit his Sniffles's lab.

* * *

_I watched her walk down the streets with the red squirrel and the blue anteater, every few seconds or so, she would flash them a shy smile or let out a small giggle. But I can see that she very uncomfortable to be around them and I know that squirrel noticed it too. I watched his ears twitch slightly and I jumped down onto the ground, making sure not to make any noise._

_I'm pretty sure that he saw me but, that is not of any importance. Right now, I need to get to the lab and see what I can get. I still need to make a few more stones considering how fast I've ran out of them. I had to end at least five lives just to get into this place to look for my love. I remembered how she had approached me and asked me if I could help her. I remembered the look of utter horror at what she had done before it twisted into a look of satisfaction and I just __**knew**__ that right there and then, I wouldn't get bored in this place anymore._

_Her first kill wasn't so impressive. I had brought her outside of Happy Tree Ville- not out of the border- where I showed her a constable that had almost made me lose my cover a few days ago. She had merely shot the constable at the head, a clean shot, before shooting through the chest where she had placed the Krytonius Magnisiius in. Of course, I pushed the dead raccoon out of the boundary, just for safety measures you know?_

_But, I would be lying if I were to say that I wasn't impressed when she had given the mime a painful death. I wonder where she had learnt how to kill like that. Still, it made me go giddy with glee and I watched her make her third kill. Unfortunately for me, that girl had some attachment to that old geezer and it wasn't much fun. _

_Even so, her fourth attempt at killing had become a total failure. I had to stop myself from laughing in her face when she came out of the house with a pained look on her face. She kept on making up excuses that the rabbit wasn't exactly her ideal victim and that she was going to kill off a certain chipmunk afterwards. I had to dodge her spikes when I told her that she looked like some comical kid who just came out from the kitchen, having burnt her cooking by mistake._

_And when I saw her pick locking that- what was her name again? Giggles, was it? Well, whatever. She pick locked the gate and the first thing that entered my mind was, 'Why can't she just jump over the gate?' _

_You know? Maybe she didn't think about that. Moving on, I laughed hysterically when she attempted to pick lock the door but gave up halfway when she realized that the door was locked using a pin code. The funniest part was when she wanted to get up the roof but stopped shortly, again, when she, double again, forgot that she had no ladders to climb. I don't know about porcupines, but I know that they weren't any good climbers at all._

_Still, it hurts when someone whacks a baseball bat into your face. That squirrel is on my hit list but for now, I'll let Flaky do the killings. I'll just ask her to kill that useless purple furball when she's done beating the shit out of the chipmunk…_

* * *

"AhhCHOO!" Her sneezed caused several others to stare at her, wide-eyed as the girl mumbled an apology. Shaking his head, Sniffles passed a tissue to the porcupine before continuing on with his speech, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you all about the stone that we have discovered in the body-"

A loud bang was heard as a black bear came hobbling in, wincing each time he walked. Flaky walked towards him but was stopped by Flippy who pulled her back beside him without hesitation. Flaky opened her mouth to protest but the black bear beat her to it, "I'm alright Flaky. Just injured my foot, that's all."

Flippy cast a sour stare at the other bear while Saimee merely looked back and forth at the two bears. The porcupine sighed in return before motioning the anteater to continue. He cleared his throat again but was interrupted yet again.

This time, Alina barged into the room, pulling DJ from behind her (**I'm sorry DJ Shifty…but it seems like, DJ's been dragged around most of the time ^^;**) followed by a yellow rabbit and a meerkat. Sniffles glared hard at the people in his laboratory, daring anyone to interrupt him again. When he was so sure that there wasn't going to be anymore rude interruptions, he sighed once more before speaking, "Alright, as I was saying, there were some particles inside this stone that had intrigued me," He held up the grey stone for all to see and continued, "I analyzed it further and made a small discovery-"

"Any discovery that you made should be a HUGE discovery Sniffles," Bailey spoke up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "But is this _really_ important, Mr Professor?"

Eye twitching, it took everything that the anteater had to not pull a punch at the fox as he seethed quietly, "Well…I _was_ about to _explain_ but since you guys are not interested, I might as well not."

He huffed and turned around as everybody else, except for Flaky and Flippy, glared at Bailey. Splendont moved towards Sniffles and placed a paw on his shoulder, "If it's okay, maybe we should head over to Sai's place and you could do the explanation from there?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "And why so?"

"It's because the new chick that just moved into town is going to pick a fight with Sai. Besides, Fluffy, Belize and Nikki is over at her house. It'll be worth the sh- I mean, wait," the squirrel grinned happily, adding in a sentence as an afterthought, "Splendid is away saving others as usual. I've got my back all covered so we should all just get going-"

"Maybe you should just stay over somewhere else," Flippy began but was cut off by DJ, "No offense dude, but I think Splendont should come over…in case you flip."

The cat winced at the memory of having to be killed by the green bear's other side. He didn't want to go through something like that again. Breathing in deeply, the war vet let out a deep sigh, nodding his head once as they all went out of the lab to go over to a puma's house.

* * *

"You sure that everything's okay?" The black wolf mused as he rubbed circles on the puma's shoulder, causing her to shiver. She bit her lips and shrugged off his paws, growling at him to shut up as she continued with her work.

"Yes, I'm _fine_ Trippy. Stop disturbing me," she grumbled and the wolf sniggered before kissing her cheeks, "Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you alone for now kitten."

She flushed a bright red and swipe her claws at his head. Jumping back, the older teenager stuck out a tongue before walking out of the room. Nikki giggled and had to restrain herself from laughing out loud when the girl sent her a glare. It would have looked threatening if not for the fact that the girl's face was a bright red and her lips turned into a pout, ears flattened against her skull in embarrassment. Belize shook his head, picking up a kunai that he had found on the floor before examining it. He noticed the puma's stare and placed the kunai on her wooden table.

Sai stared at it for a while before handing it back to the raccoon, "You can have it. I have tons of those where they came from."

Said raccoon could only stare at her in surprise before nodding, a small smile graced his lips as he tucked the weapon into his pocket. Nikki pulled a chair out and sat on it, staring intently at the research papers that were piled up on Sai's table.

"That's a little too much don't you think so?" Nikki mumbled and the puma nod off, "Well, we have to look after this place. I mean, we can't always depend on the Splendorks you know."

"Don't you get any sleep at all?" Belize asked and the puma shot him a sleepy look, "No, not really. As a matter of fact, there are days when I don't sleep at all and days when I only get to sleep for a few hours to a few minutes or so. You know as they've said it, busy, busy, busy."

The raccoon could not help but to smirk at her remark but the fox frowned.

"Hey kitten-"

"Stop calling me kitten!" Sai stammered, and Trippy shrugged with a smirk on his face, "The girl outside says that she's tired of waiting~"

Nikki rolled her eyes before placing a paw on her hips, "Right, shall we get on then, Sai?"

Growling, the puma rolled her head, hearing a few pops before grinning, "Yeah, the faster we start, the quicker we end. I need to concentrate on my work anyways. Let's go greet the new puppy shall we?"

* * *

**And yaaaaaay! Another chapter! *falls dead onto the floor***

_**Crimson? HEY! Argh! Whatever, I'll do the rest. Anywho, an extra-long chapter for you guys since she cares so much for y'all. Thank you for being supportive. Please review, if you have any questions, PM Crimson Siege please. And PS, she has to an appointment with the psychiatrist for the next two weeks so she might not be able to update.**_

_**As she's always say it, **_

_**PEACE OUT**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**Crimson Siege &**_** Yoku**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! And I am _FINALLY_ BACK!**

**_So...you gonna get on with it or what?_  
**

**Yes well...this chapter will be shorter than before- Kay, maybe not but still... -shrugs- I'm sorry guys for not updating quickly the moment I got back from my holiday D: And for that, I truly am sorry-**

**_GET ON WITH IT!_  
**

**Geez Yoku, you don't need to go all ape-shit on me yeah. Anywho, I am introducing another OC of mine in here in the next chapter, I'm sure you guys will like him very much because Sai _definitely_ won't.**

**Sai: Oh God...NO. Anybody but _HIM_ **

**_-rolls eyes- here it comes_  
**

**CHEWY! -shoves a cute-looking Tasmanian Devil onto the stage- Say 'Hi' Chewy! ^^**

**Chewy: Uh...hello there...I guess?**

**Sai: Damn bloody bastar-**

**WHICH! Reminds me! -pushes a shrieking Sai out of the way- I drew out your characters (most of it, they're all from chapter 1-3). Here's the link, no spaces though: mira3lawlz. deviantart. c o m (slash) gallery / # /d502g26**

**And my manga, '5 Fated Himes' : mira3lawlz. deviantart. c o m (slash) gallery / # / d531zzy**

**I am still accepting characters! One Princess and many more :) Now, on with the story!**

**_Crimson Siege no owny any Mondo Magic thingies. Which means Happy Tree dé Friends_  
**

**Enjoy!**

**_Warning: Failed action scene alert!_  
**

* * *

Chapter Six 

"Sorry for making you wait newbie," Filvia turned towards the source of the voice and glared hard at a smirking puma. She growled once before standing to face Sai, towering the shorter female. Fluffy grabbed the tray containing the teapot and cups, scurrying off into the kitchen before scuttling back beside Belize who immediately tucked away the kunai into a belt strapped around his waist. Nikki struggled to keep a straight face as the two teenagers glared at one another. Everybody could practically feel the heat bouncing off the two residents of Happy Tree Ville as the atmosphere turned slightly dark from the aura that the soon-to-be-fighters gave off. After what seems like an hour to the rest of the group, Sai turned on her heels and motioned to the new resident to follow her. Everybody else followed the puma from the living room to the kitchen and out of the back door.

As soon as they got out, Fluffy quirked an eyebrow at the supposedly grand backyard made to look like a sparring ground. Nikki couldn't help but to excuse herself as she went back into the house and out again with some popcorn while Belize managed to find some seats for the others. As Sai went to the far end of the court of the backyard, she turned to face Filvia and bowed. The fox grinned and bowed as well, her odd-colored eyes twinkled at the thought of having to fight a worthy opponent. The black wolf sank back into his chair, kicked back his legs and folded his arms.

Eyes shining with excitement, Trippy smirked, licking his lips in delight and said, "Let the show, _begin_."

Filvia moved first and took out a pair of blades, running towards Sai at full speed before slashing at her arms. The puma side-stepped, dodging the fox's attack before crouching low and doing a spin-kick, knocking Filvia off her feet. Filvia quickly use her paws to balance herself when she was about to hit the ground and used the momentum to push herself backwards, landing back onto her feet in a graceful manner. Sai grinned, showing her pointed teeth, "Eh? Not bad newbie."

"It's Filvia, kitty, and you too," swishing her hair, the younger girl charged at Sai again, arms crossed and blades touched her shoulder as she snarled, "Too bad you're going down!"

A lazy smirk adorned the puma's face as she immediately made a quick jump into the air, dodging her attacks rather effortlessly. But Filvia had been anticipating this and saw a chance for her to attack. She immediately made a high kick and brought the surprised Sai back onto the ground with a loud slam, causing dust to fly up. Sai got back up on all fours and used her tail to block another attack, wrapping it around on one of Filvia's arms and flung her to one side-

Only to face the ground again. The sneaky fox had grabbed onto Sai's tail and pulled her onto the ground as well.

Both fighters groaned in pain as they backed away from one another. Sai shook her head to clear away the dizziness while Filvia got into another stance before charging in again. The alarmed puma fended off most of the attacks by using her tail but had no such luck to find an opening. She cursed for the fifth time when Filvia broke through her defense and punched Sai's face. The power of the fox's punch caused the girl to stagger back a little, but nevertheless, her tail went back in front of her, another set of defense coming through.

"I bet that the new chick gets beaten," Trippy sniggered and Nikki frowned disapprovingly, "You do know that I would be betting on for Sai as well right?" "I think I'll bet on the new girl," Fluffy announced confidently. Belize shook his head as he analyzed the situation of the battle, "Well...it _does_ look like Filvia is doing a good job at offense. But so is Sai."

Growling at the new girl, Sai took out a few shurikens and kunais, surprising the spectators.

"Well would you look at that," a whistle came from behind the group as Splendont flew down, "The new chick made the cat draw out her claws."

She threw a few shurikens but Filvia dodged them with ease as she continued to close into attacking range again. Sai immediately threw her last kunai and sent her tail crashing onto the ground as her last resort. The impact caused a crater and Filvia jumped to avoid the uneven ground, using one her blades to block the kunai. Landing back onto the ground, Filvia smirked smugly and taunted the clearly defeated puma, "What? So this is the power of the so-called Silent Crown Clown? You make me laugh. You're not even worth a-"

There was a sharp pain at her cheek and Filvia placed a paw at her bleeding cheek. The startled fox stared wide-eyed at her left paw before looking back at the puma as she snarled, "What did you do?"

"So...who's winning?" A blindfolded, ear plugged Flippy asked and Saimee blushed a little as he took off one of the ear plugs and whispered, "We're not so sure yet." "But it looks like Sai is losing though," Alina muttered and Night just nod in agreement. DJ frowned and saw the worried look on Caramel's face. Gulping, he asked the insane fox in a quiet tone, "What's wrong Caramel?"  
She frowned and replied back in an uneasy tone, "I don't know...but something tells me that things are going to get _really_ ugly." "Why do you say that?" Asked Peppy in a rather curious tone but Caramel just ignored her. The meerkat turned towards Cuddles and decided to ask him instead, "Do you know why she said that?" _  
_

Cuddles stared at her for a while, considering her question before shrugging. She huffed before asking Bailey, "Do you-"

"Shh, and just watch," Bailey placed a thumb at his lips and pointed at the two opponents. Filvia was still trying to get an answer from the puma and was growing frustrated at each passing second. Sniffles rolled his eyes and motioned Flaky to come forward, "She's going to go berserk again. I suggest you get ready to perform 'that'."

Night raised and eyebrow, "That?"

Saimee chirped, "What do you mean?"

Sniffles waved a paw at them and mumbled something under his breath but neither could catch a word that he said. But Flaky heard him. And she really didn't want to use 'that' at Sai. Not after how long she worked so hard to tame the wild puma back then.

* * *

**_Inside Sai's_**_**mind...** _

"You're losing Sai," her red eyes glared hard at her companion who had asked in a surprise tone. She wanted Moku to shut up but her companion continued, "You've never lost before Sai. Not once. Not ever."

She grabbed her head and attempted to tune out Moku's mocking tone but failed.

"You're losing to a newcomer," Moku continued and laughed, it echoed throughout the dark space around them. Gritting her teeth, she mumbled but her companion heard her and prod on, "Yes, Sai? What was that? You know that you're losing? Oh goody. You finally admit it. I'm surprised though."

She squeezed her eye tightly. Moku had always been a bully to her, even though she seemed so nice to everyone else.

"You've become weak even more- Soft,"

_Calm yourself Sai, don't fall for it_, she struggled to tune out the mockery that was thrown to her. Her companion let out a chilling cackle, "That's right. You've become _weak_. So weak that you're unable to fight properly anymore. What happened to that killer instinct of yours Sai?"

_Everything's going to be just fine if you ignore-_

"I can lend my strength to you if you'd like," the mocking voice was replaced by a smooth, soft voice and Sai looked back up. A pair of golden eyes stared back right at her in the shadows of her mind and Sai couldn't help but to approach it, "Who are you? Where is Moku?"

It chuckled softly, gently and whispered, "I am Moku. As I am you."

Confused. That was the one thing that would best describe her right now. She repeated her question again, almost child-like this time, "Who are you? Where is Moku?"

"Here, me, there, nowhere," it answered back and Sai scrunched her nose, still confused. A low rumbled could be heard as it continued, "I am you, I am Moku. I am Saiku. The lost daughter of the Panther's family. And I. Am the true Silent Crown Clown."

It stepped out of the shadows and into the small light, revealing herself to Sai. She looked like her. Except that she was wearing the jacket and the skull printed boxers on. Her eyes were a dark gold and she grinned razors at Sai who backed away rather nervously the moment she spotted the girl's strange-looking scythe-like tail with the orb in the middle. Saiku giggled before smiling gently again, "I could lend you my strength if you'd like."

She gulped, not knowing what to do. She half-whispered, half-screeched, "And what if I don't accept?"

Her golden eyes flashed angrily and Sai screeched, falling onto the ground. Saiku walked towards the red-eyed puma, "You will- no..._I _will lose. I've never lost before. And I will _definitely_ not lose to some newcomer."

She shook in fear as she watched the golden-eyed puma who gave a terrible grin, "I will lend you my strength. And you _will_ win."

The orb shone brightly and Sai disappeared. Saiku trudged back into the darkness, the wicked smile lingered on her face, "That is..._IF_ you are be able to control yourself..."

Just as she disappeared, a gloved paw fell onto the black ground, all bloodied and bruised as a head rolled to one side- Revealing the green-eyed puma whose terrified eyes had long since turned dull.

* * *

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Filvia waved her paws in front of the silent puma's face, completely oblivious to the danger that was about to befall on her. Completely convinced that she had won the fight, the fox turned around to face the crowd, a triumphant look on her face. A toothy grin appeared on her face and the girl continued to gloat about her 'win', "See? I win! I suppose this proves just how strong the _Silent Crown Clown _is," her eyes wandered over to Caramel's twitching face and she continued smugly, "Maybe I should be your next opponent, huh? Ms Fo-"

"LOOK OUT!" Saimee screamed and Filvia turned around before jumping back, reeling in shock at the sight of the insane smile that had plastered itself on Sai's face. She threw back her head and let out a ear-splitting cackle, causing several of the residents to look away.

**_A few blocks away..._**

Kranky looked up from his book, and stared off into the streets, a frown made its way to his face. Marie sniffed at the air before hugging her boyfriend, shivering slightly from god-knows-what. It felt like as if a lump got stuck at the back of his throat. Sweat trickled down his face and his panda girlfriend hugged him ever-so-tightly. He heard her whispers but could not hear her so he bent down a little to listen to her.

"I'm scared..." her half-lidded eyes made him worry too. He knew that something had happened to Sai and it wasn't going to end well at all.

"_Lost child who came from afar,_

_Destruction once was what you are,_

_Beckoning slowly to the lucid screams of pure terror,_

_Screeching banshees in the midst of horror,_"

Kranky turned towards a fork path and threw a glance at the panda's frightened face. He stroke her furry cheek as if to reassure her but he had a hunch that if he were to go there and face her again, he might not be able to stay by her side anymore to suppress her other 'side'. But he _knew_ that he had to go off and see her.

"_Hear sey, hear sey the dawn is over,_

_Once insane now completely sober,_

_Fret not on those who has died, hath suffer,_

_Crowing loudly with thy trembling laughter,_"

Forcing back a gulp, Kranky pulled his girlfriend towards Sai's house.

"_ Tearing away at this fake you,  
_

_Ghosts of the past that you always drew,  
_

_Knows nothing of the present of future,  
_

_Always thinking they know how to _ _nurture,_"

He just hoped that Flaky would be there to calm everything up. Or he is **_SO _****FUCKED**.

_**Back with the**_** group~**

Filvia's eyes widened in complete fear and she quickly backed away from the now insane puma who bared her fangs at her, taunting in that child-like voice of hers, "_What's wrong newbie? You're not afraid of me are you?_"

When the fox tripped over, Sai's glowing crimson eyes widened in surprise before the insane look flashed again and she let out another cackle, holding her stomach as she screamed again with pure delight, "_Ahahaha! You ARE afraid! Afraid of me!_" She stopped and her lowered her head, her face shadowed by her bangs, continuing in that spine-chilling voice of hers, "_You wanted to see this side of me didn't you?_" Half-whispering, half-screaming, Sai snarled at the others with those wide, scary eyes, "_YOU WANTED TO FIGHT THIS SIDE OF ME DIDN'T YOU?_"

Fluffy squirmed in terror as she held onto Belize who went stiff all over, feeling the fur on his back stand when the puma that had, a moments ago, given him the kunai with a smile on her face, glare at them with hate-filled eyes. Nikki winced and whimpered as she approached Trippy who went silent the moment Sai snapped and changed. Alina grew confused, she still didn't know what was going on, "What...happened?"

"The Silent Crown Clown..." Everybody turned to look at Flippy who had taken off the blindfold to see the entire drama unfold before him. He placed a thumb over his lips, frowning, "That's the side of her that nobody wants to mess around with," Seeing the confused look that Saimee gave, he continued with a grim expression on his face, "It's like how nobody wants to mess with the two duo, _Angels God Of Death_, ain't I right, Caramel?" "That was a long time ago, Flippy. All of you knew that when Flaky changed Sai into the person she is now, those violent killings stopped," it was like as if Caramel had never look as guilty as she was now, "And I even went as far as to get out of this place just so I could change too. I just didn't know," her voice dropped into a low whisper, but enough for the others to hear her, "That you would still hold that kind of hostility towards us."

Splendont watched on, not caring. He knew that the young fox was right. Sai is still feared in the town because of the violent history that they had in the place. But he can't help but to feel pity towards the two of them. Splendid hates Sai and Caramel to the core (not to mention a few others too), _oh yes_, Splendont remembered how he, Splendid and Flippy had tried to stop the duo but failed every single goddamn time. Like he said before, a violent history.

Flaky fidgeted, she knows that she has to stop Sai before things gets bad to worse.

"If I remember correctly...Flaky stopped her with a verse from parts of a song didn't she? I remember it because the day when both Bailey and I got killed, it was the day when we first arrived here," DJ mumbled and Bailey nodded, "Not really a good welcome, but we're both okay with it actually. I mean, Sai became a whole lot nicer afterwards even if she didn't apologized and Caramel did helped to rebuild the town back."

She sniffed slightly, watching her best/childhood friend continue on with her insane rambling at how they were all being so unfair to her. Night couldn't say anything because- Well. He didn't have a say. If he had to be honest, he's new here and he doesn't know much about the residents here, let alone their past histories and what not. His eyes wandered over to the red porcupine who stared worriedly after the puma. But one thing he knows for sure, if things continue as it was before, Flaky would get hurt because her friend would be back to being hated again after all that she had done for Sai. His fists clenched even tighter and he turned towards Sniffles, "So. What should we do now?"

"W-what? Oh right. Flaky, if you could...please," Sniffles turned towards the porcupine who bit her lips, clearly nervous about the whole thing. She threw a glance back at Flippy. He eyes her with the same unease as she but...

The girl shook her head, "I don't know...it might not work out the same as before..."

Flippy's eyes hardened and she could still see the same loathe that he held for Sai. It's not like he held a grudge against Sai or anything. Dear god _NO_, it's more like he hates it when his friends dies by the hands of the person who placed her trust in him. He had seen just how horribly depressed Sai became when she came to realize her mistake after Flaky soothed her. Ever since then, she shut herself away, working alongside him and Splendid to ensure the safety of the town, in means of repentance for what she had done.

Peppy just wanted to get out of there but instead, what she said, surprised the others. _HECK_, even herself, "It's worth a shot."

Cuddles just stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him, like as if she had grown and extra pair of head. Maybe she did, an invisible one.

"Please," Flaky stared at Trippy, stared at their paws and listened to him, "Please, change her back. You can clearly see that she's suffering." "I...I'll try Trippy...but I can't guarantee that it'll work," stuttered the shy girl and the wolf released her paws as he set his eyes on his crush (**These two couples have yet to progress any further because...meh. I felt like it**). If anyone that has a chance at calming her down, it should be one of the few close friends that Sai has. And Flaky, was of no exception.

Taking a deep breath, Flaky sang softly, just as Sai was about to pounce on Filvia who immediately jumped away.

"_Even Death knows better then to argue,_

_Incinerate your hopes and virtue,_

_Juggling between your fate and choices,_

_Mourning over them like precious oysters,_"

The puma froze, ears twitching and the girl looked back up at Flaky, crimson orbs going blank all of a sudden as if in a trance.

"_Nothing compared then those who live a harsh life,_

_Prayers ignored like stabbing knives,_

_Zillion, trillions, what do they want?_

_Why? When? Trying so hide they plant,_"

A tear slid down her cheeks and her body slackened slightly, Sai walked towards Flaky's direction. Nikki, Belize and Fluffy squirmed to get the hell out of the way. But the puma paid no attention to them.

"_Sinful creatures, you have nothing to worry for,_

_Only mighty heroes shall come and roar,_

_Xarvius, mavius, no one cares,_

_Vent out your frustration at those pair,_"

The verse stopped and Flaky's eyes grew big when she realized that she could not remember the next verse. And to make it worse, the puma was directly in front of her, in killing range. Sai's eyes twitched, the blank look disappeared, replaced by the small, twinkle of insanity and her lips curled into a crooked smirk. She leaned forwards, just to the point where she whispered in the porcupine's ears, "_You tried your best sweetie. But I'm afraid, it looks like I'll be staying here._"

Somebody screamed out her name, but Flaky couldn't hear nor budge her legs to move or run as fast as she could, away from the puma. She didn't see the raised paw either that was about to hit her, possibly _end her life_. She just stared into Sai's eyes, lost in the crimson orbs that seemed to glow with unbelievable insanity, curiosity and...was that..._sadness_?

Sai revealed a grin, filled with sharp, pointed teeth as she mouthed out her last word.

"_**Forever**_"

Then the paw came down. Flaky shut her eyes, expecting the cold sensation of Death to wash all over her, like how she had died over the time. But it never came. Instead, a soothing lullaby made it's way into her sense of hearing.

"_Resting quickly you get up again,_

_Yelling loudly you struggled to refrain,_

_Quantum, rauntum, you continue with you struggles,_

_Until then, pitiful child you are, will remain with those shackles_"

The last verse of the song. Her eyes flew open and she stared into Sai's terrified eyes. The puma scrambled away, stuttering as she did so. She fell backwards and crawled (mind you, backwards) as she stared deeply at the others. She gazed at a gaping Filvia who flinched when she did so. She turned her attention towards Nikki who screamed and backed away. A pang of guilt stabbed right through her heart.

_Heart._

She scoffed scornfully at the mention of it. A heart. She has none of those. She had always been a cold-blooded killer who had hoped for acceptance from others. It was going smoothly, but it went horribly wrong. Everything that she does eventually gets fucked up either way.

'_Look at them_,' she thought and her face scrunched up as tears slowly appeared, '_They probably hate me for this._' _  
_

"Sai..." her ears perked up, picking up the familiar voice and her eyes became hopeful, but the blank expression remained when she found her ex-boyfriend with an unknown girl with her arms attached around his, staring at her. A sob escaped from her lips and suddenly, Nikki actually felt bad for reacting that way towards Sai. Saimee on the other hand, though confused, he felt like a need to rush over to the puma and hug her, to soothe all her ache. But he was still in shock after what had happened to them. Filvia still couldn't get over her shock, but she wanted to apologize to Sai nonetheless.

She placed both paws over her face and for the first, eight years of her life, Sai cried. She _actually_ cried. She let out those horrible hysterical cries and hiccups and all. Cuddles pulled his ears. He never, not _once_ liked her. But right now, he kind of pitied her, felt sorry for her. Peppy held back the urge to cry on the spot as well, as did Bailey. Splendont's eyes softened a little while Flaky felt bad about the whole ordeal. Flippy could only sigh as he rubbed his temples while Night just...stared on. DJ bit back his lips, not wanting to do anything stupid for once. Trippy was just about to approach Sai when a cold voice stopped him right at his tracks. The hostility in her voice was not directed to him- But instead, to the newcomer who had sang the last verse of the song.

"Get out," Caramel grit her teeth and Sniffles put up his hands to calm the fox down, "Now Caramel, let's just all calm-"

"DO NOT FUCK AROUND WITH ME! YOU!" She pointed accusingly at Kranky who held a calm look on his face as he listened to her snarls, betrayal laced in it, "YOU FUCKING DISAPPEARED FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!" She calmed down a little bit but continued, venom seemed to underlay ever words that she spat out, "AND WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Her cheeks were wet from her tears as she glared at the woman beside him, "AND THEN YOU COME BACK WITH- WITH THAT WHORE!"

"ENOUGH!" The fox continued to glare on at the wolf who had snarled back with equal anger. Marie continued to hide behind his back, avoiding her archenemy's hateful gaze. Caramel had to be held back by Flippy and Splendont so that she wouldn't end up killing the wolf. She continued to scream, her voice filled with deep loathing for the couple, "I TOLD YOU! TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

By then, Sai had already disappeared into the comforts of her home and Kranky, though still angered by Caramel's last remark, led Marie away from the deranged fox. Even though the couple were already long gone, Caramel continued to scream, "IF YOU WERE TO EVER COME BACK HERE, I WILL GUT YOU MYSELF!"

"Calm down Caramel!" Flaky snapped and everybody looked at her in surprise except for Splendont. Flaky looked over at Sai's house, a crestfallen look on her face, "I think...we should all get going- T-Trippy, where are you going?"

Said black wolf turned back to look at Flaky, flashing her a smile, "I'm going to see her of course."

'_And maybe kill that bastard afterwards_,' he added in mentally as an afterthought. Flippy gave a nod, stating that it would be a good idea rather than to actually sit around and do nothing. DJ eventually told them that he had to go do his job shift at the library. Splendont eventually flew off with Flaky, saying that he'll sent her back home before doing his job as well. Nikki gave Filvia a sour stare who, in return, showed a newfound interest in the floor as the older fox led her away to her new home. Saimee and Flippy decided to take a 'tour' around Happy Tree Ville, though none of them could shake of the feeling of unease after today's event. Fluffy decided to go back home and forced Belize to walk her home. Sniffles went back to get prepared for his date with Muffins. Cuddles decided to help the mayor out after hearing word that two new citizens had arrived in the town.

As Trippy walked towards the back door of the house, he decided that since Sai had probably locked all the doors, he might as well get in another way. The wolf scratched his chin.

'_And just how exactly am I going to achieve that exactly?_' The wolf groaned inwardly.

* * *

(Setting: Night time)

_I swear to the cursed idol, I'm going to have him killed next. Oh. And her too. I can't risk killing Sniffles now that he's out on a date with sweet little Muffins. I gacked silently, miming just to amuse myself. Which worked oh-so-perfectly. Ah...the memory of the time when I killed the mime flashed before me. What fun it was, yes, yes, yes. And today, I'm going to entertain myself even further by torturing and killing that bastard of a wolf and whiny of a bitchmunk. What? You thought that I was going to kill off the panda that probably IS the source of pain of Sai's now? _

_Oh dear no. I am not THAT mean you know? I plan to make her suffer by making her see the dead body of Kranky's cold, stiff body on the floor. I placed a paw against my mouth, making sure that nobody hears my insane laughter. I have three of the whatyoucallthose magical stone that U had provided for me. He did say that he was making more...so I might as well finish these last three while I still can. But first, my first and next target shall obviously be the pain in the neck Giggles. I shift through the numerous weapons piled up in my wardrobe. Yes, yes, you guys might think that it's weird of me to actually have weapons in my closet full of...eh. Clothes and weapons. Funny, Splendont thinks it that way too. Nevertheless, I picked a blunt axe. Mind you, it was pretty heavy so I had to prop it against my shoulder just to support it. I grabbed a baton as well- I wanna have some fun time alone with her._

_Walking out of my room, I notice Splendont giving me a blank stare as he eyed the weapons that I was carrying. I raised and eyebrow and a smirk made it's way to my lips, "What?" _

_"I thought that you'd be carrying something...lighter," he finally admitted and proceed to piggy-back me. I shrugged just as we flew- well, he flew into the air, "Somebody took my gun away. And besides, I really hate her a lot," I paused, before musing a little, "I thought you hate her?" _

_Silence ensued for a while before he spoke grumpily, "Sure I do. But I kind of pity her though."  
_

_This made me frown a little. Why in the idol's name would he feel any pity for her? Obviously I wasn't happy with his answer so I poked him a little at the back and he let out a slight protest, "Hey! You don't want to fall down do you now?" "Well, it depends how it ends up," I muttered but stopped my little actions anyway. I stared below and believe me when I say this- It was a beautiful sight. The light below never looked as breathtaking as it would be. For a while, everything was at peace. Then I remembered his previous answer and scowled, "What do you mean you pity her?" _

_Waaaay to ruin the peaceful atmosphere Flakes._

_I could feel him twitch slightly, "I meant like as in, I actually feel sorry that she's going to die tonight, knowing that she will never come back to life ever again." _

_This made me smirk a little and I nod. Splendont managed to spot Giggles's house and landed soon after. He placed me onto the ground, the frown still plastered on his face. I tilt my head slightly, not knowing what to say because I know that look on his face. Placing the weapons on the grass, I fold my arms and huffed angrily, "You're not going to stop me are you?" _

_He sighed, "Well. If I could, I would have already done so. But seeing as to what had happened today. I think I'll just let this slide for once Flaky." _

_A genuine smile made it's way on my face and I hugged my brother-figure. But I suppose he still attempted to stop me, "But remember this Flaky, I won't be able to help you if you get backed into the corner!" _

_I just waved him off as I proceed towards Giggles's house. I went over to the circuit breaker and opened the box. Silly girl, this is one of the main reasons why she should have it placed inside the house rather than outside. My eyes glowed a bright blue and I cut off all the wires with my claws, making the house turn dark from the inside. I quickly and quietly entered the house by the back door, since it was unlocked. A toothy grin appeared on my face as I made my way towards the living room. I could see Giggles perfectly in the dark as I held up the baton in one paw and knock her out cold. I smirked and opened a drawer. _

_Oh lookie. What luck. A duct tape._

_I tore of a piece and plastered it on her mouth before I bound her paws and legs. And at that time, two things happened. One, the lights went back on. Two, Cuddles stood right in front of me, a shocked expression on his face. I would have laughed at his reaction then if he hadn't tried to run off._

* * *

"Hey Giggles, I managed to find the reserved power and-" Cuddles stopped midway when he saw a a set of glowing blue eyes staring directly at him. It had flaming red hair, wearing a black tank top, black sweatpants and a long blue jacket. Strangely enough, it actually looked a whole hell lot like Flaky- Except with those scary eyes, protruding fangs, claws and all. His eyes widened as he noticed the bound up Giggles, unconscious on the floor. That's when it hit him. This person is the killer.

"Oh shit," he turned on his heels and attempted to get away from the killer, not realizing that she had already grabbed onto an axe and struck from behind his head. He fell down with a sickening thud , blood slowly trickling out. Obviously not wanting to stain the carpet, she silently dragged him into the basement, not caring if his skull slowly cracked each time it hit the stairs. Once downstairs, she threw him onto the floor, ignoring the snap of his neck. She shrugged. At least he get to die a painless death. As she walked back up, she eyed the unconscious chipmunk and proceeded to do the same thing to her. After that, she went back up to retrieve her weapons.

* * *

_Wonderful, it's just like killing two birds with one stone! I smiled gleefully at the couple on the floor. Well, Cuddles died a painless death, but I need to make it look gruesome so that when sleeping beauty wakes up, she'll be shedding waterfalls of tears for her dead little sweetheart. AGHCK. I seriously need to stop saying that. So I grabbed the axe, positioned it slowly aaaaaaaand...hacked away at his body. Of course, the blade was pretty blunt, so it took a longer time than expected to actually be able to hack him away. Blood sloshed everywhere, some, even on Giggles. Oh...I can't wait to hear her terrified screams when she wakes up._

_I ignored the crackings of bones, the snapping of the spine. I even smashed his face! How nice of me right? _

_Still, I carried on with the hacking until I got him totally smashed up and not...hacked the way I want it to be. Oh wells, hacked or not, I made a masterpiece out of his body. His organs were all turned into mush and his bones juts out of place. Everything was...well..mushed up. I let out a giggle and wiped the blood away from my cheeks. Not that it mattered, no. Just that...I dunno, it bothered me. That was all._

_I heard some shuffling from behind me so I turned to take a good look on Giggles face. Oh. Her expression was priceless. If only I had a camera with me. Oh wait- I do have one with me. Taking out the camera that had been tucked away under my jacket, I smiled sweetly at her, watching her flinch as I approached her. I thought that perhaps if letting her have a full view on what had happened to her boyfriend, she might just put on a good, amusing show for me. Since, you know, I'm bored._

_I moved aside and snickered inwardly at the horrified look on her face when she saw the mashed up Cuddles laying down in front of her. All fluffy yellow and red mixed together on the ground. Flashing her a grand smile, I put aside the lens and positioned the camera before clicking the button. A bright flashed appeared and I grinned widely at the frightened face in the picture, all snottish and teary-eyed. I spared her another bored glance before ripping off the tape from her mouth, earning me a loud shriek of pain. I laughed. Of course I laughed. I just had to. _

_I sat right in front of her, placing an elbow on my crossed legs and my paw right under my chin just so that I could support it and feel much more comfortable. I winked at her and she glared back at me. HARD._

_"Well, nice to see that Ms Sleeping Beauty is all up and ready," my soft, lazy comment made her boil in anger and I can't help but to feel amused._

_She snarled at me, probably tried to bite me if she had a chance. Good thing I tied her up good around that pipe. Though, I was hoping for a struggle from her but I think that's about all that her pretty retarded brain can take._

_"WHY?" She screamed and I smirked, I had expected her to ask me that. So I answered back pretty casually, "Well, I hate you-"_

_"No, I don't mean that...I meant as in...why Cuddles? Weren't you guys the best of friends? Brothers and sisters?"_

_ I ____blinked._

_____OOKAAAY._

_____SO was not expecting that. Still, I decided that I might as well clear things up for her, "He was in the way," I shrugged then continued, "But if it makes you feel better, he died a painless death before all those happened."_

_____I pointed at the mess on the floor. I don't know why I'm reassuring her. I just did._

_____Giggles seemed to have this annoying look on her face, like as if she was at peace or something._

_____"At least he didn't suffer much," I heard her whisper gratefully and I almost, ALMOST, grabbed her by the neck. So instead, I said, "Well, you unfortunately, won't be so lucky." "I know Flaky. Which is why I have warned Kranky about you," my eyes widened when she said that. Why this lil' bitch-_

_____**WHAM**  
_

_____**- **- This-_

_____SQUELCH_

_____Stupid-_

_SCRQRUISCH_

_Bitch...she didn't even let out a cry or anything! Unbelievable! All she ever did was, though she was clearly in pain, smile throughout the entire torture session! It's like as if she was mocking me! ME!_

_OOOOHH _

_Kranky had better be more fun. I was about to get out with the weapons in tow but because I have yet to be satisfied fron the killings, I walked back to the broken and dying Giggles and tore away at her nose. This time, she really screamed. She squirmed and shook when I gouged her eyeballs out and ate them. I tore half her jaw away, revealing the blood red muscles and some parts of the jaw bone. And still, the hunger for revenge wasn't quite quenched yet. I wanted her to suffer more, like how I did when they thought that it was funny with the way I died._

_"Where'd all your damn bravery go to?" I sneered and she spat at me. Oh. She did NOT just do that._

_I growled at her, knowing perfectly well that she could not see what I was going to do next now with her eyes gone. I grabbed her hair and started to twist it and pull it to the side, her head began to rotate and I made sure that she felt the pain as it goes along. Her neck twisted to the point where it snapped but I continued to twist at it until the skin tore away, as did the muscle until finally! I successfully decapitated her head. _

_Chucking the head aside, I gathered all the items and brought it up with me. I'm still hungry for more and I really want to kill that wolf for daring to hurt my precious little Sai. I turned and threw the two stones each directly landing into the hearts of the dead couple. It glowed then turned to stone. _

_I smiled. _

_Time to visit the BIG bad wolf._

* * *

**Victims: Cuddles and Giggles**

**Deaths: In more ways than love can be**

* * *

**SO...finally, another chapter done! Well, looks like the longest chapter so far...but definitely not one of the best. I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter and I promise that I'll make a much morw better chapter next time.**

**You guys wanna know something? I actually cried when I wrote out the part where Sai actually cane to and realized what had happened. This happened to me. **

**TWICE**

**So I know how it feels like for her. I can't believe that I made her go through all that. I'm so mean :(**

**Anyways, reviews will do me good. Pretty Please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**And hello again everybody. I'm sorry for not updating :I  
You see, I had a family gathering and I swear I _almost_ died. Since, you know, Singapore is a multi-racial country where everybody speaks god knows whatever language they speak-_  
_**

**_She's just upset that she was the only one who spoke in english straight out and also because she can't even speak in her own mother tongue without getting embarrassed when a cousin or sibling of hers has to translate to her what the others were talking about. _**

**Well. That too. I guess I should have paid more attention to that language when I was younger. But hey! At least I can communicate with humans too and not be deemed as some alien from another planet! That aside, before we get on with chapter 7, I would like to lay out my rant.**

**Now, this, is the first topic: Should OCs really be used in stories?  
**

**Yes, I know that when we use OCs in a certain story like say...Happy Tree Friends, it would seem that us authors are demoralizing the main characters and of course, ruin the said show or...whatever. I will clear these things up for you, okay flamers-who-dislikes-the-usage-of-OCs-in-a-story? **

**First up, you guys are making a vain attempt at trying to win arguments with those that have created their own OCs because- and I'll be honest on this- you're going to have to argue with possibly millions (or half the world) authors/readers who creates their own OCs. Secondly, when people create their own OCs, it's a form of expressing their creativity or whatever it is that you want to think of. It's not _destroying_, it's practically letting our ideas come forth and show itself to the...well, world. **

**Basically speaking, if you flame stories which are using OCs, there's a high chance of you getting ignored, have your review deleted (since most of you love to review anonymously) OR get flamed by others who either submitted their OCs or support the idea of having OCs.**

**My second topic is this: My other HTF story; Stranded: Island of Death. Should it be deleted? **

**See, I've been getting less reviews for that above story and I found myself to become...disinterested in it- Which is scary because I worked so damn hard on it and all of a sudden, I've lost any interest in it. The story is about to end in the next...say...10 chapters or so but I don't feel like continuing it- Which, to me, seems unfair because the readers submitted in their OC to see (At least I think so) whether they will be killed or...survive.**

**I don't really know if I should really continue it or not.**

**My last topic: I am now an official Beta reader and...some other random stuffs: **

**Yeah, I'm a beta reader so I _am_ willing to give you guys my assistance should you need it. Other than that, I've been getting 3 hours of sleep to none for the past two or so days. So here I am, suffering from insomnia and at the same time trying not to fly into a rage and beat the crap out of my brothers (because they destroyed my hard work which I shall not reveal on what it is about), thinking of a way to make a new chapter, please you guys and ignoring rude stares that my parents always gives me because hey- I'm the laziest in my family and it's new to them to find me working so hard for anything.**

**Which is to please you guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yoku, the disclaimer please.**

**_Crimson Siege does not own Happy Tree Friends because if she did, she'll make them (the characters) die a much, much more miserable death._  
**

**Not exactly true but whatever.**

**Warning: There will be some lime, not lemon. Those who feel uncomfortable...you may want to skip some parts of this chapter.**

* * *

The male wolf squint his eyes, trying to adjust them so that he could see better in the dark. He had, earlier on, tried to look for an opening so that he could get into her house. What he hadn't realized however, was the fact that there was a trapdoor from beneath him- Which opened and he fell right through it- that lead to what seemed to be (and feels) the basement of the girl's house. After much effort, he gave up on his sense of sight and sniffed the way out. And almost immediately, his nose caught the familiar scent of the person that he was looking for. He walked, struggled, stumbled and almost fell on some items that was cloaked in the dark.

'_Sai had better reward me in return after I calm her down_,' he mused as his patience slowly grew thin, '_Because I'm going through a LOT of shit just trying to get to her- Oh cool! Is that a Vuvuzela?_'

He grabbed it and found the mouth piece, where he blew-

BANG!

Trippy yelped, letting go of the 'instrument' as light filled in the small hole that was clearly made by the item that he had earlier on held onto. Shaking his head his ears perked slightly, hearing a faint sobbing from the distance that was above his head. Taking out a tomahawk, the wolf aimed at the small hole and threw it. The weapon flew straight into the wood and smashed right through it, much to his pleasure. Now that he had created a much more bigger hole, it was easier for him to climb out and perhaps, explain to the puma about the damage that he had done just so that he could escape the dark cave or whatever was in there. He picked up his weapon and stashed it back under his vest before following the sound of her sobbing as it drew him nearer and nearer towards a different room.

'_At least the windows are opened. It's easier to move about without falling_,' ears twitching, he passes by the staircase and entered the living room. His eyes wandered around until it fell on a certain puma who was busy wasting her tears. Drawing in a deep breath, he walked towards the younger girl and froze only when she looked up to see who was in front of her. The strings at his heart tugged almost violently when he saw her puffy face and red eyes brimmed with tears. Trippy released a soft growl and regret it when Sai flinched slightly. Crouching low enough so that he could see eye-to-eye with her, Trippy reached out to grab her chin but the girl looked back down and hid her face in between her paws and legs.

"Sai."

A strangled sob escaped and his heart clenched tightly. He gently placed his forehead on her head, forcing her to look back up so that both their forehead kissed one another gently. A small, toothy smile appeared on his lips and Sai frowned slightly. She sniffed and another tear slid down her cheek which Trippy gladly wiped away at it. Her nose scrunched up slightly, causing her to look cute despite all the puffiness (**sorry XD my bad **).

"Sai," he whispered her name, much more gentler and firmly this time as he stroke her wet cheek with his right paw. A flush of pink appeared on her face and she gazed sadly into his eyes. A soft sigh escaped from his lips and he closed into her face, lips barely touching. Before she could even protest, he said, "I don't hate you, kitten."

The puma's crimson iris widened as she caught onto his confession.

"I love you."

Then he closed onto her lips and kissed her softly, cupping her face so that she won't get away. Her heart raced and she let out a sharp gasp when the wolf bit her bottom lips to gain access into her mouth. Their tongues clashed against one another, before molding into one another. He taste the sweet cavern of her mouth while struggled to keep herself awake from the heated, yet gentle kiss. After a minute or so, they pulled away, each gasping for air. Trippy allowed a grin to appear on his face when Sai gazed shyly at him. It was a sudden movement but a pleasant one at the same time as she hugged him tightly, still teary-eyed. The wolf stiffened before relaxing in her embraced and returned the hug.

He shut his eyes to enjoy the small moment before saying, "It's funny how you have trapdoors around your house."

"Trapdoors?" An eyebrow rose slowly before she questioned him further, "You mean you didn't use the door?"

He blinked before frowning, "You're saying that you didn't lock any of your doors-" "Exactly," he scowled when a cheeky grin plastered itself on her face. The wolf quickly attack her neck, receiving a loud mewl in return as he left butterfly kisses on her neck to her mouth where, this time, he kissed her roughly. She respond with an urgence to match his as the two fought for dominance. He held her closer to him and she grabbed his hair as his mouth went back down to her neck, biting and leaving marks as he went. Sai winced and purred softly when he bit a sensitive spot on her collarbone. He could feel the bulge at his pants growing tight and eventually, he lost all self control and tore away at her tank top, causing the girl to give him a disapproving glare as she snarled quietly at him, "That was my favorite thank top!"

"Yeah well, I'm sure you have many more where that came from," came his dismissive reply as he eyed the clothing that shield her cleavage with distaste. Then pointing at the black, velvet bra, he growled out, "Why in the hell would you wear this?"

Sai rolled her eyes and countered back, "To keep this," she pointed at her chest, "away from people like you."

His ears drooped and she cursed mentally when he gave her the puppy dog eyes, "People like me?"

She huffed and refused to speak any further so the wolf tugged at her bra, trying to make it come off but to no avail. Letting out a frustrating snarl, Trippy was about to pull it down when the door opened.

"Hey Sai, I thought I might drop by and- GOOD GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" An albino Tasmanian Devil shriek as he staggered backwards, covering his flushed face from the scene. From behind him floats a certain blue Super Squirrel who could only offer a knowing smirk while a hyena merely gape. Trippy snarled angrily, covering the puma's body from the other's view as he shut the door closed again. The sound of somebody dashing could be heard from behind the door before it opened again, revealing a very _angry_ black wolf. With his vest unzipped and tousled hair.

First glaring at the albino animal, he looked right back at Splendid, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, that's not a nice greeting-" Splendid frowned when the wolf cut him off rather dangerously, "Shut up. Couldn't you see that we were busy," at this, the Tasmanian Devil blushed heavily while the Hyena coughed awkwardly, "Or have you gone _deaf_ in one of your ears?"

"No, it would be rude if I were to use my _X-ray vision_ and see if anybody was inside and not busy _snogging_ away," Splendid mused, riling the wolf up as he bared his fangs at the Super Squirrel.

If not for the serious look in his eyes, Trippy would have killed the Super Squirrel who currently had a bemused look on his face. Folding his arms, Trippy continued grouchily, "In any case, you are not welcomed here- OW!" "I'm sorry Splendid. The fact that I am the _owner_ of this house must have left his mind," She shot him a warning look when he opened his mouth to speak. Thankfully enough, the wolf shut his jaws reluctantly. Turning back towards the trio, she offered them a smirk, concealing the fact that she had been crying just moments ago. The hyena was the first to speak, "Uhm well, you see, we just arrived here and was told by this guy to stay over at your house first since there's an emergency going on?"

She sniffed at the cool, night air before speaking, "Anybody who lives here can tell that you guys are new, though as for you," she jabbed a thumb, almost stabbing the albino's chest, "I want to know why you're here, _Chewy_."

The Tasmanian Devil, more commonly known as Chewy, stared at the puma for a looong time. Sai observed the lanky, shorter, older man in front of her. He's changed over the past few years. He wore a simple, maroon over-sized, sleeveless buttoned turtle-neck sweater. Black skinny jeans, white leather boots and had his whip tied around his waist like a pretty ribbon. But all in all, the colors that he chose to wore came in contrast with his white fur, black stripes. Even though he is an albino, he had blue eyes rather than red ones and those sapphire orbs seemed to pierce through her soul. Her crimson eyes tore its gaze away from the animal and stared at the Hyena. He had red fur, pointy ears and she realized that he had a tail- A pointy one at that too. He wore a white jacket which was unzipped, showing off the t-shirt from underneath it. She had always been a fan of the color red as she eyed his shoes with interest, ignoring the fact that he was wearing black fingerless gloves. And right now, Trippy wasn't happy with the attention the two males were getting from her.

"Alright now. Since they're staying over at her house. That means I'm staying over too," He announced out of the blue, causing a few brows to rise. Splendid smirked, "You sound like a jealous housewife."

Trippy turned red in the face lunged towards the squirrel but Sai blocked his path immediately, shooting him another stern glare. Then, turning towards Splendid, she spoke cooly, "Listen here Derpsquirrel, I don't need you to instigate him any further. You've already shown us how much of an asshole you can be so shut the fuck up and let me talk to him," crimson orbs shifted over to the wolf, "I'll be alright, so don't worry about me Trippy. You take Chewy with you since I can't stand him," this earned a slight protest from Chewy as she continued, "And I'll let him...er..." "The name's Laughy," the Hyena mumbled but she heard him loud and clear, "I'll let Laughy take the guest room."

"You have a guest room?" Splendid asked, a little disturbed about the fact that she had one. Sai just gave him a bored look, "No, I have a torture room filled with many kinds of devices that is sure to hurt, maim and kill."

For the first few seconds, there was just silence before Laughy choked out nervously, "Y-you have a t-torture room?"

He already had second thoughts about staying over her house. Sai held an amused look on her face, "Well...if you put it that way...yeah. I have about three Guest rooms, a torture room and some other rooms that I'd rather not mention. Unless of course..." She moved in closer to the Hyena's face, her sharp grin widened and eyes sparkled, "You'd like to know those other rooms?"

"Sai!" Splendid barked and the puma moved away from the frightened Hyena as Trippy sling an arm over the girl's shoulders, "You _DO_ know that if you keep doing that, you're not going to have any friends right?"

"Well, at least she has some friends who does not mind what she says or do," Chewy gleefully replied a candy in his paw as he bit into it. Sai snort instead, "Right. Since when were we friends?" "Since young..." the Tasmanian Devil lowered his head and his face darken, "Or are you saying that we never were to begin with?"

'_S-shit! I completely forgot about his violent side!_' The puma faked a smile, "Chillax Chewy. You know that I'm just joking right? And besides," she sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed, "I think it's about time we go back to our respective places...c'mon Laughy, get into my house first." "Right then. I guess we'll see one another in the morning then," Splendid chirped and flew back into the sky because I said so. Chewy poked Trippy who in turn, glared at him. The Tasmanian Devil 'eeped' and stood at least three feet away from the grouchy wolf. After showing Laughy to his doom- I mean, room, Sai went back out of the house and tapped Trippy on the shoulder. He looked back, eyes softening and sighed, "Maybe the next time when you're free, we could continue-"

The girl pushed forward and plant a firm kiss on his lips, leaving him dazed. Then flashing him a toothy grin, she walked back into her house, tail swishing happily. Chewy, who had been watching the whole thing growled silently at the back of his throat.

* * *

_Well it seems like there are other 'strays' to play with. At least, that's what I thought as I held a dead bird in my left paw, careful not to let any blood drip onto my fur. The stupid crow had been following me around this past two days and I finally managed to get rid of it when it entered Sniffle's lab. It's a good thing that I've managed to make eight more of the Krytonius Magnisiius or KM for short. Since it's easier to pronounce it that way. And I think it's cool._

_Anyway, I don't know what that puma is up to just yet, but she sure knows how to pick a pet. I mean, this crow is **HUGE**. It's like the size of a vulture or something. The bad part about this stupid creature was that, it put up a fight. The good part? It was too big to be able to fly inside the lab so I was able to catch the darn thing and slaughter it straight out. I took out the KM and placed it into the open wound right into it's heart. Then I jumped down from the tree- A really tall one by the way- and placed it in front of her backyard door. Can't risk getting detected now or she'll be able to catch me for sure. I looked up into the sky and a senile grin made it's way onto my face. It's pretty cloudy tonight and not a single stars can be seen._

_Looks like it'll be raining._

_Which is good because then, any traces of blood left from any killing that my dear acquaintance have made will be washed away any signs of the strong scent will disappear. This is why I love myself. I tend to take advantage of my surroundings because- You never know when you'll really need to rely on them. _

_Dropping the crow on the floor, I watched the KM glow brightly before it turned dull. My ears twitched, detecting the sound of footsteps coming my way from inside so I quickly ran into the forest and up a tree, away from the puma's sight. The door opened and a red dog came out. He stared at the crow before rushing back into the house. Then the oh-so-lovely Sai turned up and I held back the urge to laugh when her face scrunched up. She picked up the crow and sniffed at it, frowning slightly. Oh...I know what she's trying to do. But it's too bad though, she'll never be able to trace anything to me. Unlike Flaky, I would never allow my scent to linger on any of my victims and get myself into deep trouble. But unlike Flaky, I guess I was stupid enough to have dropped it by at her house. I cursed inwardly as she gently took out the KM from the carcass. I can verily see her eyes narrow and then...crimson orbs darted to my direction. My heart froze for a few seconds or so before I dart away. This is bad. She saw me._

_Something wet dripped onto my face and I looked up, just in time for a light drizzle. _

_I grinned smugly and looked back at the direction of her house and watched her enter back quickly along with the dead crow. It matters not Sai. This rain will help wash away any evidence of me. You won't be able to track me down just yet. And when you do, I'll be sure to show you my way of having 'fun'._

* * *

It really was her way of saying thank you. But if it goes on like this, she's going to tire him out quickly. His memory flashed back to when Sai cried at her backyard and the man frowned. Marie grabbed his face lightly, making him look into her stern eyes. He let out another sigh and kissed her lips to reassure her but she pushed him back, a small hiss escaped from her lips and her eyes turned a startling gold. Kranky immediately pinned her down on the bed and forced his tongue into her...mouth. (**Yaaay! troll much? :D**)

The panda underneath him struggled to push him away but the older man pushed her down further and soon enough, his hands traveled down her body; From her breasts to her womanhood.

"K-Krank- Ummnffh!" Her face, a flush of scarlet red, the panda arched back, digging her nails into his back, letting out a lustful moan. One that nearly drove the hormone-driven wolf to the edge. He breathed raggedly right at her ear, nibbling once every few seconds as he allowed to digits of his fingers to enter and play with the clit. Marie tightened her hold on her mate, already feeling her other side disappearing once again. A mewl came out as Kranky became to pump in his thumbs even faster, already the third digit pushed in roughly as the muscles began to squeeze around the thumbs, but not so much. She was already at her limit, knowing very well that she was going to climax- Again.

Her hands lowered itself down to his pants and tugged at it urgently. The need in his eyes flashed brightly and he complied to her wishes, letting the tight pants to slip down his legs, revealing strong, muscled hinds. His region had far since erect so hungrily as he could get, the wolf positioned himself between Marie's legs, his manhood throbbing as he rubbed it against her opening. Letting out another moan, Marie arched back again as Kranky entered her roughly, white spots entering her eyes. She let out a muffled cry and the wolf's body went still as he allowed the panda to adjust herself to his. Minutes passed by and he moved slowly at first. Then a little bit faster and the next second, he began to pound against her relentlessly, without mercy. But the panda seemed to enjoy this and both of them were so close to their release that neither of them noticed the pair of glowing, raging fiery blue orbs from behind Kranky.

And when she did, it was already too late.

* * *

**Dundundun! Whatever happened to the both of them? And why in my fuggin mind did I write all that?**

**_Because you're a perv? _  
**

**I AM NOT A PERV! OAO The readers here suggested it and besides, I had to ask my brother about this kind of things. Do. You. KNOW. How. EMBARRASSING. It is to ask them that?**

**_No, not really. Why? What happened? _  
**

**My brother asked me if I was alright. Then flew into a panic and asked me if there was any guy that was bothering me or something like that. Good thing I told him about the fanfic or he would have murdered somebody. Peh. Over-protective brothers will always be over-protective no matter how much they try to convince you that they've changed.**

**_Still. You gotta admit that writing all those stuff- _  
**

**I hesitated okay? Anyway. I'm sorry if you guys wanna kill me for putting a cliffhanger and making this chapter EXTRA boring :x But I promise you that I'll make a better one! Oh btw, I guess I forgot to mention about Chewy huh? It seems that Kranky has a love rival! XD**

**_Well then, before she goes about ranting unnecessary stuffs again, please review and give us a good feedback. Not some flames because honestly. The both of us are tired of reading flames that we all know are stupid to begin with and that are rather unreasonable._**

**Aaaaaand! If you guys want me to rant about on a topic, do review what kind of topic you want me to rant about!  
**

**Peace Out,**

**XOXOXO**

**Crimson Siege & _Yoku_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoku: First of, many apologies to those readers that have been waiting for this story to be updated. Crimson Siege hasn't been feeling well nowadays and though terribly distracted with her phone, she tries her best to continue this story. Unfortunately, since she has stayed up almost every night either drawing or not sleeping, she fell ill. Again. So as for now, I will be in charge of her stories until I consider her fit to continue writing or drawing.**

**Also, Crimson Siege says that she won't be surprised if this chapter receives less or no reviews at all. **

**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I made, it'll make her feel better. Promise.**

* * *

Marie didn't know which to hate the most. The fact that her wonderful sex was interrupted by some bastard or the fact that her boyfriend was being savagely attacked by said bastard. Growling, the panda grabbed the nearest weapon next to her- which in this case is a paper fan- and began to hit their assailant with it. Of course, this only angered the bastard off who immediately redirected it's attention to Marie.

* * *

_I don't know whether I should laugh or be annoyed at this brainless cow. I mean seriously, who the fuck uses a paper fan as a weapon?  
As I stared at the brainless cow, I considered my question before speaking out loud, "Well. There's a dumbnut in front of me using that as a weapon-". I suppose I shouldn't have said that because the next thing I know, the cow slammed hard into me and I fell back, knocked into the corner. Goddamn. Seriously? How much does that cow weigh? A ton?_

_"What was that?" Oh, did I say that out loud as well? Well shit. I should stop asking questions to myself. Right now, there's a cow standing- Or in this case, glowering at me with that injured mutt on the ground. I sniffed the air before gacking. Ew. They smell of sex but I guess...I got up slowly, felt the adrenaline rush back in and as I walked towards the cow, I noticed the smirk that was plastered on my face in the mirror. I look downright evil- Okay. I should seriously concentrate on the cow and get rid of her first or maybe the mutt but eh well. It doesn't matter now. Both preys are here right? So I might as well get on the fun part. Flicking my spiked hair back, a silent hiss escaped from my lips, "You should exercise more, you weigh a ton-" _

_Curling in her right fist, she aimed a punch at my face and I dodged it, smiling at her futile attempt to hit me- before she sent me crashing into a wall. I struggled to keep my eyes open, shadows fleeting about here and there before it disappeared. Then my world blackened._

_"Kind of stupid of you princess."_

_Ugh...what? Is that you, U? _

_"Yes, yes. Anyway, it's not like you to underestimate your prey. You must've been caught up in the moment huh?" _

_Where are they?_

_"Those garbage? They got away. Do you need any help princess? You've broken some bones here and there._ Boy_ that panda chick sure can punch _can she_?" _

_Yeah she sure can. I can't see, why is it so dark? _

_"Oh that panda chick sort of blinded you. And might have taken out an eyeball or something."_

_WHAT?! Fuck that stupid cow! Once I get my hands on her I'll-_

_"And how do you plan on doing that now that you're at a disadvantage?" He's voice was cold, uncaring and for some odd reasons, it held little malice in it. I scoffed before sniffling, knowing that he's right on that point. My eyes were taken away from me by force and now that I'm blind, I can't carry out my plans for those sick couple. I smirked and I could feel a movement on the ground. Something cold touched my cheek and I flinched a little. There was a deep rumble and a loud sigh, __"Sorry. I wanted to know what you're up to now. When you smirk like that, it makes me want to know what's making you do that."_

_Oh? Is that so. Well whatever. I slowly got up, trying to balance myself so that I would not fall. Once I was sure that I'd be able to move around safely, I took a step forward before taking a rough tumble to the floor again. There was a shuffling of feet and U grabbed me by the arms, forcefully pulling me up so that I could stand again. I'm surprised that those metal claws didn't shred me to pieces. Oh well, I guess there some things that will forever remain a mystery I guess. As he helped me out, I eventually noticed that I was having difficulty breathing. There was a soft grunt and a grumble; U noticed my problem and carried me up the steps. _

_Wait. Steps?_

_"They went back up to get some help. But judging by the wolf's nasty injuries, I don't think they'll be going off that far. Besides, they stayed in a motel that's pretty far off from the town. If he were to die outside it's borders, there won't be anything that would be able to bring him back to life then princess," he mused and silence took over between the two of us again. I smirked, good. Things are going the way as it should be. If he dies now, that cow won't be able to save him. Well technically speaking, she won't be able to do anything much anyway since I got him good in the guts. Licking my lips, a raspy chuckle escaped from my lips, "He can't be saved. His condition, as it is, cannot be saved. Furthermore, they have another two miles more before they'd be able to reach the town and by then, Kranky would be dead. The cow on the other hand, won't be able to do anything much. In short, I win," I coughed before whimpering. I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it now, but my body hurts and it felt slightly numb now. Even when I tried to talk, it took much effort to do so. _

_Hey why are you so quiet? The icy cold wind slapped against my body and I shivered slightly. Is he running? I lift my head and let out a groan. His body seemed to tense a little and his heart beat even faster then as it was before. Funny. I never, not once, bothered to pay attention to anything. I wonder why he's panicking?_

_"U?" I croaked out, licking my dry lips again, the sound of his heartbeat changed it's pace again. A low rumble came from his chest and he eventually mumbled, "I'm taking you back to the town," I raised an eyebrow at him but he continued, each words that came out never missed a beat, "The wolf is not the only one in danger of dying a permanent death, princess."_

_What?_

_"After you passed out, that panda chick lost her mind for a few minutes and well...she stabbed you here and there, broke your bones, gouged your eyes out. Almost in a similar fashion like how you did to that wolf or perhaps the pink chipmunk. If I don't hurry back to the town, you'll die."_

_ Oh now he explains everything huh?_

_"Don't worry. You're still alive right? To be honest, I'm kind of surprised that you'd still be alive after what had happened to you. I imagined that you'd have died from blood loss or something," I imagined him grin when he said that and I squirmed uncomfortably, "So why save me?" "Because," he paused and another gust of cold wind hit my face, "Because if you were to die, it'll end the game. Pity, since it was getting rather interesting. Besides, don't you want to live? To kill again?"_

_That's all he cares about? What a dickhead._

_"Hey! You're my partner in crime! And besides, it's amusing that they can't figure out the killer. Don't you think so too, princess?" Was that really suppose to be a question or perhaps a statement? But...I felt myself smiling and slowly grin, "Yeah, it's funny," I let out another strangled cough and U ran faster still, "How far off do you think we are?" _

_"We're almost there," he reassured me and I coughed again, "That was fast." _

_For a while, all I heard around me were the soft humming of the wind and the soft rustling of the forest. There was a cough and I directed my attention to him, "U?"_

_"I took a shortcut," he replied back. I swear if I still had my eyes, I'd be blinking rapidly now. He's as slow as fuck. _

_He laughed and I raised another eyebrow at the weirdo, "What?" "Nothing, princess. We're here now," he chuckled and I smiled again. My body hurts a lot and I knew that I didn't have much time left so I quickly shift my body in his arms, "U, that cow. She knows-" _

_"I know. So you can die now," his reply was soft, and I let out a sigh, "Can I now? My head hurts so much." _

_He slowly placed me on the ground. A soft ground at that too. I felt the vibration on the ground and I let my head fall to the side, "U?" _

_"I'll look for that panda. So you can just rest for now." _

_What are you going to do?_

_"What else am I going to do? **I'm going to get rid of the witness of course**," that savage edge in his voice made me shiver a little. I smirked as I felt his presence disappear. Well. That cow's gonna get it._

_And everything else turned black._

* * *

Marie attempted to drag her dead boyfriend towards the town, struggling to keep herself awake. That nagging feeling won't go away either and she feared for her sanity. The panda looked back, mind deteriorating steadily as her eyes played games on her; shadows fleeting here and there- Behind every corners and street lamps which casts shadows within the shadows. Eyes dilating and the growing fear slowly increasing, Marie was slowly losing herself to her own paranoia. Part of her told her to leave Kranky behind, the other, begged her not to.

Bold blue orbs stared steadily at the gates from the distance that said, "**Welcome to Happy Tree Ville!**"

It was still far away, and the panda was determined to get through the hell that she had to withstand just moments ago. Another rustle came from behind and the girl, slightly panicking and fearing for her safety, drop the deadweight to the ground and sprinted off towards the town. There was a loud, somewhat amused, chuckle as she raced towards her 'safety-zone' before a heavy object struck her from the back. A stifled scream escaped from her lips and the panda turned around, nose flaring at the attacker. Her body stiffened and tears began to form in her eyes. He glared at her, circling the panda before breaking into a cold smile, "I suppose you're not a goody-goody after all, leaving your _boyfriend_ behind. I can understand why that fox-girl and princess dislikes you," he paused, breathing in the cold, night air, "Oh well, it's not like as if I pity you or anything- you're going to die soon and you _did_ hurt princess. Oh yeah, you're a witness too...can't let a witness wander 'bout around can we now?"

U closed into his prey, shortening their distance, the glint in his eye glowing brighter than usual, "But I don't like you either. If you love someone, you wouldn't abandon them, even if they're already dead. If you hold something dear and precious to you, you'd try your hardest not to give up."

"And your point exactly?" Marie huffed, tired from the running, from listening the lecture that U was giving her.

The good ol' eye narrowed dangerously as he growled out with pure venom, "**_That you're nothing but a wench who can't repay a person's love with their own_**."

And with that said, he lunged at her, claws extended. Marie managed to dodge the first attack, but she couldn't dodge the kick that U gave her up to her upper torso. The girl fell to the floor, coughing out blood in the process. With a huge amount of strength, she managed to get up but was pinned down on the floor, claws held against her fragile neck. She whimpered, he smirked coldly, "Any last words my dear?"

"Fuck you," the panda spat out and U's face twisted into something that looked of mock disgust before a smile made it's way onto his lips, "Oh dear, no thank you."

_SNAP_

Her neck broke easily, bent in a weird angle. A sigh escaped from the creature's lips, highly disappointed from the kill. He had at least expected the panda to put up a fight or something but considering her situation, she gave up to easily. His ears twitched slightly before he turned to look up, lifting a non-existent eyebrow, staring at a white Tasmanian high up in the trees.

There was something off about the way the Tasmanian was staring at him, and the aura that's slowly seeping out from the lad screamed '**DANGER**'. U brought his right arm up and pointed his claws at the animal in the tree, "Another witness?"

It sat there, unblinking, before jumping down, landing in front of the unfazed U.

Blazing blue eyes glowed in the darkness, a crooked grin in place of it's face, "Hello."

U considered the stranger for a second before replying back, a little too cautious, "Hello there. What's a guy like you doing out here, far away from the safety the border?" "Oho? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" It chuckled, the hardened gaze never leaving U's eyes, "I'm just out on a stroll that's all. I see that you've taken care of her," it pointed at the motionless Marie on the floor before continuing, "Should have left the wolf-boy to me though- I would've loved to slit his throat, torture him first before..."

_Before?_

A small smile that looked rather evil appeared on it's feminine features, "Before I eat him up that is."

He could feel his fur stand when the Tasmanian finished his sentence. U was about to attack the animal when it brought it's paws up in defense, "Hold on there kid- I'm not in the mood of fighting. In fact, I have a rather interesting proposal for you," it grinned, a large one, before continuing, "What say we have a chat first?"

"What happened to the other wolf?" In all of honesty, U was rather keen on listening to what the Tasmanian had in store for him but first, he has to find out- Triwhatshisnameagain- what had happened to him. It tilted it's head, annoyance laced it's features, "I had him stored away somewhere. he's not dead if that's what you're thinking."

* * *

_There was no possible way I'm going to stay with him. I was hoping Sai would help me out and allow me to stay at her house but I suppose after all the shit and trouble she had to go through, I wasn't surprised when she pushed me to someone else. I'm not saying that I'm her responsibility or whatever. It's just unfair when she does that and when that stupid wolf- I believe his name was Trippy, I'm not that kind of person to forget ones name- happens to be her love interest. I shook my head when they kissed, glared a little of course but other than that, I forced a smile on my face when they finished their make-out session._

_God, I want to rip his muzzle off his face for making a move on her. _(**Yoku: Okay, we all know that Sai here was the one who made the move, not Trippy**)

_He growled at me, I think he was trying to threaten me or something but I wasn't paying much attention to him. I was more or less plotting some kind of revenge plot on Kranky- Not those cliche types that you see in the movies. Naah, I prefer simple ones._

_As we reached his house, more of a dump really, I noticed a shed that was placed right beside his house. He turned around and gave me a weird stare, "Hey, what the hell are you grinning for?" _

_Grinning savagely, I advanced towards him, causing him to stumble backwards, wide-eyed with my sudden actions. I cooed coldly, "Oh don't worry. Let me take good care of you instead of the other way 'round. Big brother here will make sure," I slid my whip off from my waist, licking my lips in anticipation, "that you'll be taken _good _care of." _

_The wolf growled and took out a tomahawk out of nowhere, swinging the weapon at me. I dodged it of course, making sure to allow him to _almost_ hit me so that it would seem that he has a chance of hurting me when it was exactly the opposite. The after-image of them kissing implanted itself in my mind and I nearly lost my cool there for a second as I cracked the whip at him, causing him to fall down. I shrugged off whatever that was on my mind, cracking my neck before smiling again. But this time, I made sure to allow the anger that I'd kept inside me the whole time to surface. I'll kill him first, lock him up in the shed. After all, the residents of Happy Tree Ville comes back to life the next day no?_

_"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" He shouted at me, I merely brushed it off as I whipped at him again, clearly missing him to make the message clear that I was toying with him for now. Another grunt escaped from him as he rolled onto the floor, attempting to dodge the next attack, "I mean seriously?! What the fuck did I do to make YOU go against me?!" _

_Rolling my eyes, I snarled at him, "Trust me, I could make a long list of what you did wrong to me. Idiot. _(**Yoku: What a lie...**) _Fine then, enough playing and chit chat. Let's just get this over with. I need to pay a little visit to someone." __  
_

_Another swipe at my head and another growl that escaped from my mouth, "Save your energy fool. You can't go up against an ex-mercenary like me. I'm far more experienced in this even if you were involved in the W.A.R."_

_My whip straightened itself to form a lance. Bringing it up slightly to his chest, I flash him another grin before stabbing at his arms, deliberately missing his heart on purpose before slashing away at his legs, laughing a little when he screamed in pain. The smell of iron filled the air and the wolf continued to thrash about from beneath me, even though he's lost both arms and legs. I managed to chop off his tail and his cries of pain dissolved into whimpers of rage- a little of whimpers here and there with a little mix snarls. Finally, the pointed tip met his heart, piercing through it, allowing fresh blood to gush out of his chest. Of course I had to make sure that I wasn't near enough to get soaked with blood._

_So...other than the fact that he is completely dead, I did a double check, putting his limbs and dead body back into the shed was a little troublesome, considering the fact that his blood dripped everywhere, making a long trail. I might have to do something about it soon though- I can't risk any evidence left behind. A lopsided grin appeared on my face. _

_Now that I think about it, isn't Happy Tree Ville all about death and killings...so it wouldn't be too surprising if this kind of thing gets found out yes? _

_I toss in the tail into the shed, still grinning, "Well...I'll just pretend that I'm innocent...or perhaps just tell them that I kind of lost my temper...after all, I'm a Tasmanian. Which Tasmanian could not retrain their temper right? Now...I wonder where that cat went off to...I'm pretty sure that he hid himself in the forest," another stiff pause before my muscle relaxed, "I'll get that guy...but first. I'll pay close attention to Flaky..." _

* * *

The sound of the branches brushing against one another due to the wind was the only thing that disrupts the eerie silence of the forest. He hadn't thought much about the Tasmanian since he had assumed that the guy looked rather weak. But they were replaced with doubt the moment his thoughts moved on to a certain porcupine.

Clearing his throat, he grumbled, "I would be lying if I were to say that I'm not impressed but," curiously eyeing the older man and cautiously approaching him, U continued, "what prove is there to suggest that you did all those things to that wolf? I mean, look at you- No offense really, you're puny and weak looking-"

_WHAM _

A low growl was the only warning that he received before being released.

"If you knew me like how that wolf that was killed by Flaky- Or my dearest childhood friend, Sai, then it would be wise to keep your mouth shut. I may have this appearance but looks can be very deceiving. _Extremely _deceiving, from where I came from," it growled again before turning his back on U, "So if I were you...I'd know when to offend others and when not to...especially when they're like a quick-tempered Tasmanian like me."

U shook his head, quickly clearing out his thoughts. He wasn't able to see his movements nor was his mind able to register what had happened within the past few seconds when he was held up by this guy.

_Looks are deceiving, in a way, I suppose. _

"What was it that you want to talk about again, Mr. Chewy?" The latter inquired, gesturing his claws at the Tasmanian so as to attract his attention.

A look of innocence washed over his face for a second before a grim look appeared, a disturbing grin plastered on his face, "Why...about those troublesome obstacles that you have to overcome of course. Especially him. That war veteran...I could give you some hints here and there-"

"You do know that you'll be directly involved in this don't you?" U folded his arms, expecting a frown to appear on the Tasmanian's face but instead, his face seemed to erase any form of uneasiness and was replaced by an innocent look. He grinned a fang-filled grin, seemingly chewing on something before spitting out what looked like a bone.

"Whatever do you mean U? _I'm just an innocent __bystander_."

* * *

**And that is it, I suppose. This dragged out longer than I had hoped it would be. Crimson Siege complained that this chapter was too boring and isn't good enough. I can't help it, our uncle's in the hospital, she's fallen sick and refuses to visit a doctor or get some medication. What's a guy to do?**

**I hope you guys like this. The ending sounds like...utter rubbish. I'm not sure if it makes sense to you but if it doesn't then I do apologize.**

**I'll try to make sure that she does, at least, upload a new page for her mangas once every three to four weeks if possible. I don't want her to over-exert herself again =_=" **

**And for everyone else, a good day to all, enjoy it while you still can.**


End file.
